Uchiha or Snape?
by RusNydia
Summary: Albus hires several shinobi to guard the school during its time of weakness but was it wise of him to allow an Uchiha there? Especially with Severus Snape in the same place. It might be worse that the sensei recognizes Severus from his... olden days. slash and violence.
1. Prologue

This is a **request story** and I'm gonna start posting.

Warning for entire story: **Slash/Yaoi **up ahead darlings. Don't complain because I'm going to put straight couples in because if I didn't I would fall back on mpreg and we really do NOT want such a thing to happen, now do we?

Okay, I'm done talking!

(**)

Two old men sat across from each other, an odd looking board game with strange pieces acting as a border on the wooden table between them. The older man sitting with his back towards the trees had a long, curly white beard that his wizened hand came up often to comb through. With his other hand he picked up a gaudy tea cup and took a sip from it before finally moving a slim, wooden piece. The surface of the wood held a Japanese symbol that shone in the sun's light as it was moved over his opponent's piece and his blue eyes twinkled madly as he, apparently, made a wise move.

The man across from him appeared to be just as old even though his wrinkled, light skinned face and gray hair that peeked from under the expensive hat was less wrinkled than his counterpart's. His laughing brown eyes gazed at the board for a moment before he let out a sigh. He tilted his head back, squinting up at the sun from the wooden bench he sat on in the nearly empty park. His still firm hand came up to stroke his goatee absent-mindedly much like the older man.

"Albus, as lovely as this tea is and as lovely as this public park is, I know that you did not simply bring me out here to play a game of shogi… especially since you have not gotten any better since our last game," the younger old man chuckled.

He cracked his back with a sharp arch and moved his piece, overtaking his friend easily. The man whom he addressed was much taller as he straightened in his seat to ease some discomfort in his own back. The taller man simply smiled from behind his curly, white beard and hardly glanced at the game that he was obviously losing.

"You are right, my boy, I have not played this game for a long time and certainly haven't gotten any better. However, Hiruzen… there is a favor that I have brought you out here to ask," Albus said gravely. The other, shorter man seemed to bristle slightly at being called a boy but he didn't protest, simply taking out another piece from his opponent's side.

All was silent for a long time.

"What is this favor that you want?" Hiruzen finally sighed seeing that he was going to do this the hard way. He had gone through a lot of things with Albus Dumbledore, most of them secret and amongst the shadows but not all of them were something that he would write home about. They both knew things about the other that neither of them was particularly proud about so they never really kept up a farce around each other nor did they really hesitate to ask for a favor from the other.

"Hogwarts is in grave danger. The shields that are placed around them… they have crumbled. It will take the entire school year for me to place them back. I am asking if you would allow a small group of your shinobi to… attend Hogwarts and help guard my students against any dangers that might appear," Dumbledore informed.

"Students, you are allowing your hundreds of students to be in Hogwarts while the wards are down? That is very risky," Sarutobi warned. The smiling blue eyes suddenly became darker and his face was suddenly not so friendly. Ah yes, this is the Albus Dumbledore that he remembered during times of danger and war.

"Do not act as if I am new to this, Sarutobi. I have saved lives and made hard decisions long before you learned to spit fire. The students' magic helps the wards re-grow on their own rather than leeching from myself and the few that stay there alone," Albus snapped. Sarutobi glared just as harshly, silently reminding the older man that he was not the one asking for a favor. Albus winced, recalling just how vindictive the younger man could be when he wasn't keeping up his façade of a friendly old man.

It was the way he could be when given the incentive. A pale hand came up to gently comb through the long white hair while his blue eyes softened ever so slightly to plead with his friend. Sarutobi accepted the silent apology and took pity; it was obvious that the older man was going through a lot to have snapped at him of all people.

"I am sure that Iruka and Kakashi shall be very helpful," Sarutobi said gently.

"No, I need… younger shinobi. I believe that some of my students are spies for the dark and will relay any blind spots we may be suffering as we rebuild the wards. We cannot allow such a thing to happen. Team 7, I believe, will do a wonderful job," Albus smiled, his face going back to the grandfatherly one that most were used to seeing. Hiruzen shook his head but he knew that his deadly face was seen by very few and even less lived after seeing the hard expression.

"I am sure that Naruto and Sakura will be thrilled however… Sasuke Uchiha is another story. Will that not cause some troubles amongst your staff?" Sarutobi stated, remembering one of the staff in particular. While most of them wouldn't know a thing of shinobi or the children in general… he had a feeling that one of them would not be so happy to see the black haired 'avenger'. Oh he could just imagine how the man would take the news of the Uchiha coming to the school filled with young wizards and witches and, most importantly, with him in it. The violence, curses, and fires would surely destroy the school if not handled properly.

"How is he? I remember that your last message said that he was a little depressed after the Uzumaki boy knocked some sense into him before he could make that dreadful mistake of joining that evil snake fellow."

"I have complete faith that Uchiha Sasuke has realized what a large mistake he was making. It has been several years since that horrific day—a lot has changed. They are seventeen now and all three of them have become quite powerful. How is that Harry boy? I hear that he was quite upset about his best friend sister's death and has some 'snake fellow' problems as well."

"Yes, Harry was quite upset upon Ginny's unfortunate death. She had died saving the boy's godfather and, of course, her brother has not been the same either. It's been two years and the poor Weasley boy has barely said over ten words. As for the snake fellow… well that is the reason for the added shinobi protection."

"Tragic… I would like to send two older shinobi with Team 7 to be sure that the children behave accordingly and it would not be a bad idea to have someone watching over everything. You may have free pick but I reserve the right to pull out any shinobi in cases of great need."

"You always have the most marvelous ideas and you always drive hard bargains, my boy!"

With that the Hokage and the Headmaster sat back in their seats, peacefully continuing their odd game even though the younger old man realized that the old bearded man had not answered his question. The Hokage could only hope that the volatile young man would not decapitate Albus. He would miss their games of shogi if that happened.

(**)

The End

So, I'm debating couples, what do you think? Harry/Severus is a given due to this particular request but now that I've laid down the prologue, are there any other couples that are a must for anybody? NO NARUSASU! You can even mix and match the worlds


	2. Shinobi?

Okay, I know I told you guys that I would allow some couples to be shouted out but do you guys realize that this is taking place in the Harry Potter realm? We're not in the Naruto world so we can't really have ninja/ninja because… well… they'll be in their world and not HP. I'm not sure if I'm making sense or not…?

Warning: violence, slash… profanity

(**)

Severus Snape was not angry. He was not pissed. He was downright homicidal! Even that could not represent the amount of fury that caused his blood to boil and all kind of destruction to be brought down on his innocent surroundings. What right did Albus Dumbledore have? He knew that he hated those people and yet he had the audacity to bring _five_ of them into the castle. He didn't even have the decency—the respect to at least tell Severus their names!

"Oh… what happened here?"

Onyx eyes flashed dangerously as the thin man whirled around, his long robes trailing magnificently behind him. A glare that was hot enough to literally burn through skin was directed at the Boy-Who-Lived. He tried desperately to rein back any rage, closing his eyes for a moment as they started to tingle. He took a couple of deep breaths through his nose and opened his eyes again to see a grinning Harry Potter. The seventh year Gryffindor had been spending the last two years at either Hogwarts when any teacher (Severus most likely) was there or at Grimmauld.

Over the past two years Severus had controlled any bitter feelings he directed at James Potter enough to see that maybe his son was not like him in all ways. Besides, Albus and Voldemort were more deserving of any hate he felt. So a sort of treaty was placed between himself and Harry.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Potter?" Severus demanded. He berated himself for allowing Harry to see his more destructive side—thrice! He had told himself that he wouldn't be as violent once he escaped that wretched place and yet, there were times where Voldemort and Dumbledore could simultaneously drag him into the grimiest pits of ruin and profanity. Luckily he was too busy destroying to swear.

The wild mop that Harry insisted on calling hair flew slightly as he shook his head hard enough to make Severus feel dizzy. His green eyes blinked behind the round frames of his glasses several times as he gazed at him. He stared for a really long time, long enough that Severus' eye developed a minute twitch before Harry finally dragged his brain out of the muck to answer the question directed at him.

"Well, I was looking for a place to help myself get rid of some steam but… I guess you have the same ideas that I do and I ended up in this… well, I can't really call it a, err, room anymore," with that, laughing green eyes looked about the large destroyed space—for it really wasn't a room any longer.

In the back of his mind, Severus knew that he had caused a lot of damage. However a wince still flashed across his face as he realized just how much he had done in the allotted amount of time he had locked himself away to vent his ire. The walls had large, deep scorch marks—some of which still smoked—pieces of furniture were scattered about almost as if it had exploded from the inside out and fighting dummies were strewn about with varying levels of misfortune thrown at them. In Severus' defense, he was really angry.

"You seem to like fire charms the best," Harry noted the fire burns and the small flames that were still eating away at an innocent pillow. Severus stiffened and a mind altering spell was at the tip of his tongue but he stopped himself with the knowledge that there wasn't a way in all the circles of Hell that Harry Potter of all people would know anything about his past home so why should he risk damaging the Gryffindor?

There was also the fact that both Voldemort and Dumbledore would be greatly displease if he broke their weapon of choice. Severus rubbed a hand over his eyes as his anger at the older men echoed in his mind once again and irritation took up in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Russ?" Harry asked with his voice laced with concern. Since their hatred… well, it was never hatred, more like a strong dislike—since their negative feelings for one another had been put to the side, Harry had taken to troubling himself with his business and well-being.

"Potter, I am fine. I have a headache and it is not being cured by you standing there squawking like a silly nit. If you would hold still I can show you that my fire based spells are not nearly as detrimental to your health as my other incantations can be," Severus threatened with a deadly soft voice as per usual. More times than not these threats were empty but he was so close to the edge at the moment that he was scared at not only revealing his secret but actually hurting the seeker.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Potter standing there, looking at him before the goofy grin on his face morphed into a large smile which opened up to allow several series of laughter to spill from the full lips. Tears ran down the sun kissed cheeks and long arms came to wrap around his toned stomach. His newly developed muscles could be accredited to Sirius Black, Moody, Kingsley and Severus all giving him vigorous work outs that improved his agility and strength and health.

The Potions Master stared before a sigh slipped past his thin lips. Lucius Malfoy owed him a substantial amount of money for he had betted that Potter would break down from all the stress and danger that plagued his life nearly 24/7 since he was at the age of one though it escalated when he was eleven. A part of him was sorely going to miss the friendship he had developed with the younger wizard in the last two years and the recently heated, lustful glances that no one else spotted would be sadly missing but he had bigger problems.

Now that Harry was insane, he had two Masters to deal with. If he were lucky, Voldemort would see it as a way to coerce Harry to become his mad attack dog or something of the sort. If he wasn't… well, Severus had a feeling that he wouldn't be with one of his limbs in the near future. Now Dumbledore… perhaps he could simply persuade the old man into seeing that this was completely and totally not his fault. Now to do so, he would have to have a pretty solid argument as to why he was not guilty.

"Severus, you have a great sense of humor. It's so dark and sarcastic but it's just so… so wonderful. It's magnificent a lot like you," Potter finally said in a husky tone, hot breath blowing gently on his ear. Severus' head snapped over so fast from the scorched wall he had been observing that he nearly gave himself whiplash as he came nose to nose with the Gryffindor seeker.

Never had Harry actually acted on the lustful looks or the hormones that ran rampant in his body when involving Severus. If he had, the potions master might have accepted it and gladly made a man out of the young man once it was legal to do so however, something about the glazed over green eyes filled with adoration did not sit well with Severus. There was something awfully suspicious about this so Severus pulled away from the tanned boy, tripping over a stray piece of burnt wood.

Of course with Harry being trained by the best he had rather quick reflexes so he saw the opening and, like the potential Slytherin, he took it. His strong arms curved around Severus' waist and dragged the stumbling body forward until he fell into the hard chest that belonged to one Boy-Who-Lived.

It was because of their friendship and the fact that Severus was out of balance that he didn't automatically break the offending appendages that dared to burst his personal bubble. It wasn't because he was so frustrated that he was on the brink of committing more than one murder so the warmth that Potter gave off was sinfully addicting. No, that would be improper and pre—

"Have you recently consumed a fault Love Potion, Potter?" Severus demanded, his face twisting as the scent that drifted from Harry's mouth registered in Severus' mind. It wasn't hard for they were close enough that Severus could count each lash of the thick, black eyelashes. When had Harry taken off his glasses? Actually a better question was when had the younger wizard become his height? They were nose to nose, equally matched and Severus was sure that the younger would soon be taller.

Of course Severus would have to show Potter his place as soon as he thought of using his gained height to any kind of advantage. Perhaps Severus should have thought of how much of a disadvantage he was in with his arms still folded while the seeker was holding him in a Love Potion high. No one could blame Severus what with Dumbledore bringing in—

The thought was never finished for chapped lips were sliding over his, moving gently to coax open his mouth. His dark eyes widened to comical proportions as he tried to pull away from the younger man. He didn't mind the skillful lips but taking advantage of the obviously drugged wizard was just immoral which was awfully funny when he thought about his days as a Death Eater and the long list of missions he had in his past.

Fate loved being a bitch to Severus Snape for his attempt at doing the right thing only caused them to both fall with Severus' skinnier body on bottom. His head hit the polished ground with an audible smack and then Potter's weight hit his body much harder than Severus really thought fair. He let out a quiet groan and shifted under the student, spreading his legs so that weight was better distributed and blinking his dazed eyes up at the ceiling then at the face of one panicking Harry Potter.

"I'm so sorry, Severus—Snape, uh… Merlin, I didn't know that she would do something like this. The chocolates were a mourning gift or some heap of dung and then I remembered what you said about some different forms of love potions and their smells but I already ate some! So I… I ran to here so I could wait for it to wear off or until I found someone that could help—like you but you know the castle is so empty before students come and I didn't know where you were and the last thing I wanted was to see Filch or Hermione and start humping… uh…" Harry trailed off from his rambling, his vision not so bad that he wasn't able to make out the face that was very close to him. A bright red blush erupted over his face as he saw just how Snape was positioned.

The older man's legs were spread out, allowing him to settle in just the right position that they'd be having sex if their clothes were missing. His raven hair was spread out like wings on the burnt floor while his arms were raised somewhat above his head with his impossibly dark eyes looking slightly out of focus.

Normally Harry would have chalked it out to the love potion but honestly, Harry had enough fantasies before this day to fill up ten diaries. Good Gods, Severus Snape should look like this every day—he wanted to lick him all over and make him moan like his dreams deep in the night told him that velvety voice would. Harry pulled himself away from such thoughts as he realized that Severus was still silent.

What if he damaged the wizard by landing on him? After all he had gained some proper weight and muscle after spending two full years away from his aunt's home and training like a madman to become strong enough to defeat Voldemort. They had just become true friends! If he hurt Snape in any way, Dumbledore would kill him but he guessed it would be better than what Draco Malfoy would do. He could only imagine to blond ferret kidnapping him in the dead of the night so that he and the other Slytherins could torture him before finally killing him off in some grisly way.

Somewhere in the back of his mind (the side that wasn't thinking of his death) was telling him that resting most of his body weight on the thin body below him was probably not helping at this very moment.

"Did you eat cherries?" However, the third thing that came to the forefront of Harry's mind after the panicked apology and the concern was blurted out. He licked his lips, still tasting the cherries even though he hadn't gotten inside the mouth his potion addled mind was attempting to get into. Then Harry's mind caught up with his words and he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the hex that would knock him ten ways into the second semester.

"They help… me to… relax," Snape's voice panted from below him. Harry opened one eye, looking down at the black haired man. He had to thank the Gods that the fall had probably knocked a lot of the anger out of the taciturn man or at least dazed him enough that he hadn't killed Harry with a broken off spoon.

"As much as I 'playfully' announce that you are a runt, you are honestly not dainty. If you would be so kind as to remove your bulk from my person before I regain enough anger and energy to transfigure the rusted, broken spoon of your nightmares," Severus stated in the same calm voice while his black eyes glittered dangerously.

Okay, so maybe thinking of his gruesome demise (while not moving) was not the best thing to do in this particular situation. Harry scrambled off the man and helped him up by pulling both of the skinny arms. His helping hands were slapped away as soon as some composure was gathered and the Potions Master started towards the door. No matter how well they did or did not get along, the man always hated to be helped.

"Follow me Harry. Whoever saw fit to make a love potion did not have enough brains to do it correctly. Lady Luck, as always, smiled down on you for she did not poison you. The adoration effects are dormant as of now due to your fear of your 'gruesome demise' and your concern of my wellbeing but with how bad my day has been, I doubt it will stay that way. I shall administer the antidote and if you should so much as think of this day I will descend from the shadows like a demon and there will not be enough of you for another living soul to find."

Harry blinked and mentally commented the amount of time Snape must spend thinking of these threats. There was no way in Hell they just came naturally to him. Perhaps he wrote them down in a day planner like the muggles did with their days. Or maybe he really was just that brilliant.

Severus turned his head to question what Potter was huffing on about only for his mouth to be joined by another and his tongue suddenly had a friend. Dark eyes shut to enjoy the scandalously delicious taste that invaded his mouth and made quick work of checking every crevice thoroughly.

Rough hands ghosted down his sides before pulling him close to…

"Potter, snap out of it," Severus panted, pushing the young man away. Harry's glazed green eyes blinked at him but the goofy smile was back with vengeance. He was back in the Potions Master's personal space but his mouth had decided to mark the pale neck that was usually hidden by the high collars of his teaching robes. During his rampage, he'd ripped off the robes and burned them to ashes. How he cursed his anger.

Severus dug through the dredges of his mind to think of something that would get his legal student to stop without harming the young man physically. Though he doubted Potter would really terminate their friendship over something such as that—he was only asking for it.

"If your tongue continues the journey down my neck you will soon discover how many potions you can be used in while still having a beating heart," Severus said in the softest voice he could manage with a hot tongue swirling on a sensitive spot on his neck. As if it were burnt, the offending muscle shot back in the younger's mouth.

"I… am just going to be quiet," Harry whispered as he caught the glare from his professor. He noted that color to the sallow cheeks brought a beautiful pink to the man's high cheekbones.

(**)

Not two minutes later found Harry sitting on Severus' couch in front of the roaring fire. He had remained quiet throughout their journey and had yet to open his mouth even when he felt the burning hands brush against his arm to guide him to the seat. It took all his willpower to not throw the thinner man down and act out the fantasies that had started when he was fifteen and faithfully played out in his dreams nearly every night to this day.

He actually blamed Severus, Remus and Dumbledore for those fantasies. It was Dumbledore's doing for Severus being injured so bad that he wasn't allowed to stay by himself for a number of days. It was Remus' fault for forcing Sirius into offering the potions master a place to stay and it was Severus' fault for being so damn attractive.

How was Harry to know that, right when Harry was fixing to burst with the need to pee that would be the exact moment that Snape decided taking a shower would be a perfect pastime? Harry had opened the door, barely hearing any sign that the shower was on, just as Severus turned around to rinse the suds from his hair.

Harry had whirled around and immediately closed the door, completely forgetting about the urge to pee.

Present day Harry cursed his teenage hormones as his pants became tight at memory. So yes, perhaps the potion wasn't completely responsible for the few times that his hands had roamed the over the body of his potions professor.

Harry allowed his eyes to drift to the bent over man who was muttering under his breath as he searched for something. Harry ogled the round bottom for a moment, getting lost in the memory of the ivory skin stretched over thin bones and the water that poured down on the lovely—

"If you wish to keep your eyes in your socket, I would suggest that you refrain from ogling," the chocolate voice of Severus did not help with Harry's manhood problem but the words were enough to snap him out of the potion's lure.

He concentrated on the room's decorum. It was actually, surprisingly, not done up in Slytherin colors. The walls, the parts that weren't plastered with bookshelves, were painted a calming oceanic blue and green. It spoke of someone that had daily headaches from dealing with two old 'schemers' as Severus secretly referred to them as.

Harry giggled as he remembered the harsh words that Severus had hissed under his breath as Harry wrapped his midsection. Then Harry remembered the long slices along the soft skin dripping with blood and the broken rib that caused Severus to flinch and he no longer found the memory funny.

Their friendship had been a thin thread when it started—Harry needed a shoulder to cry on without hearing stupid words of understanding and wisdom and Severus had been the one that was sitting in the library reading a book. He remembered how badly he wanted to punch the bastard but the empty black eyes that stared out from behind the sad face of a man that was too late to help broke through Harry's rage and only left the tears of someone that lost a sister.

So maybe his feelings weren't merely lusting in nature, though he knew it was a large part of it. He liked the sarcasm that was actually rather witty and funny when it wasn't directed at you. He saw the kind of grace that Severus walked, talked, and dueled with. It was something that had to have come from a manga or book but Severus did it without a hassle.

Harry felt his mind wonder how flexible Severus' fighting and spying had made him.

(**)

Severus had successfully restrained himself from killing or jumping Potter during their journey to his rooms. The young wizard had kept his mouth shut as he promised but his hands sometimes roamed towards Severus which the Potions Master would put a stop to with a small stinging hex.

He didn't hate the attention nor did he really hate Harry Potter. The young man had proved time and again that he might have been James' son but he surely wasn't a reincarnation of the bastard. It was impossible to not notice that Potter wasn't as arrogant as Severus liked to believe and he certainly wasn't a bully. Harry was powerful when he put his mind to it. The fact that their friendship had lasted for two years without too many problems also put Harry in favor of being in his bed.

The only problem was that godforsaken potion that ran rampant in Harry's blood. When he found out which girl sent him that chocolate he would hit her with so many detentions her head would spin right off her neck. If she wasn't in school any longer than he would simply set her on fire.

The potion had gotten his hopes up that Harry was finally thinking seriously on those lustful fantasies but honestly, he would never really do so. Severus sighed and finally found the potion that he was looking for. He examined it carefully to be sure that it wasn't expired before walking back to Harry, thrusting the vial in his hands.

"Drink," Severus ordered, sounding a little more livid than he had minutes ago. Harry silently sipped at the drink, his face not registering any disgust. He looked at the cup and raised a brow.

"I think this must be the first potion I've had that doesn't taste like a dog's rear end or something worse," Harry commented to fill the silence. Severus tilted his head, silky black hair shifting off of his shoulders as he blinked large, innocent eyes at the younger man. Harry's brows furrowed and he squinted at the man from behind his round frames as the cogs in his mind turned very slowly. Then it all clicked.

"You—you make it taste dreadful on purpose don't you!?" Harry accused, gulping the rest of the potion in one fell swoop. The innocent look would have been very endearing and convincing if it was not on Snape. The man just looked positively diabolical.

"I have developed a way that allows potions to not taste like 'a dog's rear end' but students do not bring out my morality so I simply brew the original, repulsive combinations," Severus admitted. He had never told anyone his 'evil' secret but it was finally nice for someone to see his true immoral self. Potter blinked at him for several minutes, hands still clutching the goblet.

"You are a wicked, wicked man Severus…" Harry grinned at his friend, shaking his head. The Potions Master smirked and they sat there for a few more seconds before Harry opened his mouth again. "So what brought about the, you know… destruction to the Room of Requirements?"

"Albus has decided that we need extra protection and has gotten outside resources to aid in guarding the students against any that wish to cause harm," Severus answered, deciding that he was too stressed to be difficult. Harry's face twisted in confusion, causing Severus' gut to twist in dread.

"What's wrong with Aurors being in the school? Not all of them are corrupt. Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody know more than a few that could be really helpful."

"How old are you Harry? Just answer my question without any lip, Potter. I am not trying to insult you."

"Well, that's a first. Even when we became friendlier, you still managed to slip in some insults though I never really catch them until a couple of hours away to think about what you said. You're really tricky that way. Oh, I'm seventeen."

"It is answers like that that make me long for an open space to start destroying once again. You are an adult to the wizarding world and the muggle world alike and yet, you are kept in the dark of a war that is very intimate with your fate."

"What's that supposed to mean? I go to the meetings just like you and everyone else!" Harry protested loudly.

"Potter, take the volume from your voice. I am merely stating that the Headmaster did not see fit to tell you that he is inviting shinobi to the castle while we are in such a vulnerable position," Severus rubbed his forehead at the headache that was sure to kill him. He looked at Harry whose brow was furrowed and the conclusion that he came to in the Room of Requirement was proven right.

"What are shinobi?"

(**)

The End

Okay, so this is the first chapter. What do you think? I know it didn't go anywhere but I wanted to set up a relationship with Severus and Harry. I also wanted to prepare for the stuff happening in the next chapter. Comment please… PLEASE!?

Next chapter we go to the Naruto gang!


	3. Identical

I keep forgetting to give credit to the requester. I mean, technically it's her/his plot… **DraceenaRise**!

Hm, now that I think on it, are there any dude yaoi fan boys? I mean, I heard of girls and all but have I really seen a dude read fan fiction that has slash/yaoi? No, no I have not.

Oh wait, sorry, uh, here's the second chapter!

(**)

Naruto was unbelievably happy. And not his normal, smile and run around happy but it was a brighter happiness. It was the kind of happiness that caused him to literally bounce on his way to meet his team. It was the kind that was literally causing him to nearly fly his way down the unpaved roads.

Never in his life had he been so… so vain! If Naruto wasn't such a cocky boy, he might have felt something close to inner disappointment for having such prideful emotions but he couldn't help it. He and his team were doing something that no one else could possibly boast about—they were going to Hogwarts!

"Wait… what the Hell is a Hogwarts?" Naruto inquired, tilting his head to the side as he looked at his comrades. He hadn't even realized that he gotten to their meeting location but now that he saw them, he really had to know what Hogwarts was. He looked between the two. Sasuke scoffed and shook his head as if Naruto had said the dumbest thing in the world (which he wasn't all too sure that he hadn't) while Sakura just looked at him oddly.

"You accepted a mission but didn't know where you were going?!" Sakura demanded, shaking a fist at him. Naruto let out a shaky laugh and put up his hands in self-preservation. It wasn't his fault that he heard they were actually leaving the hidden countries. He hadn't even know that there was a world beyond their shinobi society and the fact that they, Team Seven, were going on a mission out there seemed too good to question or really think about.

"Always being an idiot…" Sasuke said softly. Naruto turned and glared at the angst ridden teenager. Even though Naruto had successfully knocked all the sense back in his head, the slightly older male still seemed moody and vengeful from time to time and Naruto knew that acting like himself always brought Sasuke out of such moods. Besides, Sasuke had once confided that he was quite happy that he hadn't gone to the snake lover and Kakashi's extensive, harsh training was brilliant and helpful.

"You wanna say that to my face you bastard?!" Naruto shouted, stepping toe to toe with the Uchiha. The bored obsidian eyes blinked slowly at him before a pale hand came up to pluck him on the tip of his tanned nose much like one would do a dog. The blond gaped at the taller teenager—Sasuke had gained a lot of height and Naruto had always been shorter than his fellow shinobi boys—and brought a hand up to hold his sore nose.

"You—you, Sakura did you see him pluck me!?" Naruto stated eyes wide. Sasuke let out a dark chuckle and shook his head. Over the years he had accepted Naruto as a little brother… well, maybe a really annoying cousin because the last thing Sasuke wanted to think about was having a brother even if he wasn't by blood.

"Naruto, stop being silly and listen to me. Hogwarts is a school for young Magic Users to go to so that they learn to control their abilities. It's much like the Academy only their school allows the students to go until they are adults at the age of seventeen. I believe it's a boarding school too," Sakura explained. Naruto became as serious as he could, eyes closing as he absorbed the information given to him.

"Wait… I thought Magic Users were extinct," Naruto stated, brows drawn in confusion. There were times when people thought Naruto was truly stupid but he wasn't. Sasuke acknowledged that the boy was pretty smart and even Gaara noted Naruto's wisdom when he wasn't being a complete imbecile. As a kid, Naruto had become very interested in history so he knew a little about Magic Users.

He knew that long ago, there was a time when everyone lived in harmony: creatures from fables, citizens, Magic Users, and shinobi alike. He also knew that a disagreement had broken out between the shinobi and Magic Users because their abilities were different but the same. Distrust had broken out between the two cultures and wars broke out. From there on, it became unclear as to what happen but the lessons always made it seem as though the weaker group—Magic Users of course—had been wiped out. Seeing as how Naruto had never met a Magic User, he assumed that it was true.

"No, they're very much alive. We had come to a truce and, with the help of ancient Magic Users and powerful seal masters, our worlds were barred away from each other," Kakashi stated from behind them, walking calmly. His nose was firmly implanted in his porn as per usual.

"You're two… wait—you're only half an hour late!" Naruto started to shout but it was such a shock that the man hadn't been two hours late or some other ridiculous amount of time. This was an actual improvement than the last time he saw his old sensei. Studying under the Pervy Sage was time consuming but it brought him to being that much stronger and that much closer to being Hokage so he didn't mind.

"I think they're called witches and wizards now," Sasuke interjected from his spot of leaning on the large village gates, "The only question I have is if they don't like us so much and we don't like them then why are we wasting our time there?"

"The Hokage hasn't said anything about the mission but I'm sure it's very important. He wouldn't simply send us there without a reason," Sakura stated logically, adjusting her bag. She was quite curious as to why they were going there and why they were each given pouches of gold. It was rather odd that they were paid before the job and their leader had been mysterious about everything except explaining how they were getting there. That and they were paid in gold pieces that had odd symbols on them which was abnormal enough that Sakura was quite unsure about this mission.

"Ah yes, that port-key should be any second," Kakashi hummed, reading his porn while his students talked amongst themselves. Naruto glared at the stupid new edition, recognizing the work he had to proofread for the saanin.

"What is a port-key?" Naruto asked. He hated not knowing things and everyone else knowing something. He looked to Sakura and Sasuke, both of them frowning deeply as they couldn't find the answer in their mental recesses. Finally three pair of eyes turned to their gray haired sensei. The man looked up from the pages albeit reluctantly and let out an evil chuckle that sent shivers down the spines of his students.

(**)

Harry sat there silently, watching as his professor (and secret crush) paced in front of the roaring fire in agitation. He listened to the explanation of what shinobi were and hadn't believed that Dumbledore would keep something like that from him but it was to be expected for the 'greater good' and all that rot.

"So what is it about the shinobi that you don't like?" Harry inquired out of the blue. Snape stopped in mid stride and looked into the fireplace as if it held all of life's answers in its burning depths. Now that Harry thought about it, why was it lit in the first place? It was still the summer degrees and though slightly chilly in the dungeons, it wasn't enough so to warrant a blazing fire.

"What would make you think that I have an issue with shinobi?" Severus countered finally. Harry scoffed and folded his arms. There were times when people thought he was a dumb Golden Boy who listened to whatever Dumbledore said but he wasn't. Harry was actually quite observant when he wanted to be and when he was obsessed about something as interesting as Severus Snape then he became an almost expert.

"Well, Dumbledore is always doing things like this—not keeping everyone in the loop and doing stuff that you don't really like but I've never seen you this angry," Harry explained. Severus let out a large sigh and closed his eyes, pain flashing over his face for just a brief moment.

"If we are both fortunate, Harry, you will never find out," Severus murmured low under his breath as he opened his eyes and looked back into the fire. Harry frowned at the cryptic answer but didn't push matters. It was awesome that he was still sitting in the man's rooms so he wouldn't push his luck. He played with the goblet that he still held and glanced at the now sitting man.

"Uh… so… do you think these shinobi will be friendly or all business?" Harry tried to lighten the mood. It obviously didn't work as the man's face darkened. He cursed himself for putting his foot in his mouth and decided to go in a different direction, "Remus told me to tell you that he's awfully grateful for the Wolfsbane you make him every month."

"I have repeatedly told him that I do not do it for him but for the science. He is the perfect subject for new formulas. Tell me, do you know how he was in the morning after his transformation? I _regrettably_ could not lodge in your godmutt's home to observe him," Severus finally answered though his last statement was said in sarcastic tones.

Harry smiled lightly at the interested tones and the glint in the man's dark eyes, even the mean edge his godfather's presence was addressed. Now that Harry looked, they were a completely black shade without a single hint of color which was unheard of. Usually it was simply a dark shade of blue, gray, or brown but no, Severus' eyes were literally onyx in color. It was beautiful in an odd sense.

"Remus was actually kinda bubbly when he woke up. When he first started the new recipe, it took him hours to get out of the bed or even wanna talk now he just sits up and starts bustling about but then he gets a bit tired after that burst of energy," Harry reported diligently.

"It seems my new formula has been a success. Has he said anything about the pain during that transformation? He often keeps such information away despite my insistence on the importance of every detail. By any chance, would you happen to know if his libido has changed significantly?"

Harry was used to the often awkward questions that Severus would ask in the name of his art but it still did not make it any easier. The excited expression also made it harder for Harry to turn him down but he was, quite literally, saved by the bell. Severus' wall clock let out a cheerful tinkle that was caused by a small bell. The Potions Master looked at his clock and let out a gasp, jumping to his feet.

"Damn it to Hell," the man muttered, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him up. He was rushed out of the door and into the hallways, dragged up the stairs swiftly. It took a minute for the taller wizard to straighten his body and actually run next to the man.

"I think this is the first time that the dreaded Potions Master of Hogwarts has been late," Harry teased, smiling even though the glare that was aimed at him could have killed him dead on the spot. They stopped just in front of the door and Severus straightened his clothes carefully and they both entered the room.

(**)

"I'm… going to be sick," Naruto whimpered, face green as he lay on the cold stone floor. He pressed his hot forehead to the stones and held on his stomach in case it decided to leave through his mouth. A warning of how dangerous that old shoe was would have been nice.

"I will never travel by port-key again," Sasuke growled, resisting the urge to fall to his knees as the idiot had done. He felt as though his lunch was going to come back up but he would not show it especially since Kakashi wasn't show anything. The man had chuckled good-naturedly and pulled out his book as Sakura began to heal the groaning boy and gave Sasuke a quick hand too.

"Yes, port-key does take some getting used to," a friendly voice agreed. The quadrat turned to see a rather tall, retina damaging old man coming towards them. Even Naruto had to flinch upon seeing the bright purple robes and star bedazzled hat. He glanced down at his orange ensemble and wondered if that was what people saw when he went out and about.

"I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, your employer," the man introduced himself and gave each of the shinobi a firm handshake.

"Hello, Headmaster. I am Sakura Haruno. These are my teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," the pink haired girl kindly replied, gesturing to each boy. Sasuke gave a sharp nod while Naruto smiled brightly. Then she pulled the tall, willowy man who was still diligently reading his porn to the front. "This is our sensei and the leader of our team, Kakashi Hakate."

"Yo," he stated, waving one hand while still reading. The old man's blue eyes twinkled at them in the most peculiar way and he gently told them to follow him.

"You will be meeting the staff and the select students that have stayed here during the summer. There I will also inform my teachers on your purpose here and tell you the mission I have summoned you for," Albus stated as he walked swiftly through the halls. They followed him, keeping close to the man though he paused every few seconds to observe the pictures that were moving about and pointing at them.

"This is awesome ttebayo!" Naruto shouted, startling the young child that was peering curiously at him into falling down into another picture. The men with the violins all threw their instruments to catch the little girl and sent a glare at the blond.

"Young man, yelling at a child such as you have is grossly inappropriate and nearly caused her damage," the young woman who had been standing beside the child scolded. Naruto blushed and gave a soft apology before darting back to his team. He really hadn't known that she would fall from his portrait or that she could hear him.

"Mr. Uzumaki, do not pay attention to Dorothy. In life she was known to scold any and all that made the smallest of mistakes. I know for a fact that little Della often found herself hurt due to her many mini adventures," Albus assured him while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto brightened and smiled at the old man. The rest of the journey went smoother and they soon came upon the room that Albus walked into. Inside were men and women from all sizes.

"Hey she has pink hair like you Sakura!" Naruto shouted, pointing to a pink haired woman. She blushed slightly before beaming and waving at the three. Sakura smiled, just as embarrassed and tossed Naruto a glare. It didn't get better as his blue eyes nearly popped out of his socket upon spotting a man with a roving, mechanical eye. Then there was the huge clump of redheads sprinkled in the group that had the blond saying something about 'Gaara's magical family'.

"Don't point at people," she hissed, shoving his hand down. Naruto glared halfheartedly before folding his arms across his chest quite childishly. Sasuke let out a chuckle and bumped Naruto gently, causing the blond to grin and stand up straight again. Sasuke shook his head; it was too easy to please Naruto.

"So, Albus, this is the surprise that you had for us…?" the dark skinned man stepped forward, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. He raised a brow at the three younger ninjas and then at the man who was reading diligently with hair that defied gravity.

"Ah, yes, Kingsley. Allow me to introduce all of you to Kakashi Hakate. He is the leader of this group and shall help protect the castle," the gray haired man lowered his book long enough to observe the surrounding people and nod quite nonchalantly. A glare from his only female student convinced him to let out a half sighed hello.

"This lovely young woman is Sakura Haruno," The pink haired girl smiled with a blush and gave friendly half wave with a firm greeting.

"The bouncing blond is Naruto Uzumaki." A bright smile lit up the tanned face nicely as he waved happily at them all while almost shouting his hello.

"And the young man leaning against the wall is Sasuke Uchiha." The black haired youth was pushing his body off the wall to greet his new employers properly only for the door in the back to slam with an echoing sound. The shinobi immediately turned their heads to the source of the sound, hands twitching towards their weapons but not grabbing them yet. The group of adults and teens parted and turned to see what made such a sound.

Standing at the door a man with his face warped in murderous anger. He looked as though he wanted to murder them all with the amount of unholy fire he glared into… Sasuke of all people. The Uchiha nearly stepped back in his shock at such hatred directed at him without any reason but he didn't have the chance as Naruto slung an arm around his shoulder with a confused grin and fake chuckle.

"Hey, that guy looks just like you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke paused and really looked at the skinny man, squinting slightly. Even though the man's hair was stringy with oils, his nose crooked, and his face red with anger and thin form shaking with anger… Naruto was right in this case. The man looked an awful lot like him.

(**)

The End

Okay, so, we're getting somewhere! Yes!

My own question is… uncle, cousin, or older brother? I mean, given the ages I'm going to mess around with, Severus could be any of those relations. I'm giving you guys the choice of uncle, cousin, or older brother. Vote or put it here.


	4. Who are You?

It's very short.

I don't own anything and the poll is still up and the voting is still on. I will go with the most popular choice because, although I have a say, I won't exercise it. It's tied right now between two choices.

(**)

"Ah yes, it's good of you to join—," Albus could not finish his the sentence that would have probably resulted in his untimely and, no doubt gruesome death. The reason as to why he could not finish it was because he found himself literally pushed to the side as the gray haired man made his way in front of the man, his book dangling from loose fingers while his one showing eye stared almost comically.

"Seiji Uchiha, is that you?" Kakashi inquired, utterly shocked. His students looked between the two, confused as to what was happening. Never had any emotion been seen on the man's face unless it was anger or exhaustion but even those were hidden most of the time.

Now the man showed a type of awe as if he were looking at a ghost. They turned their eyes back to the darkly dressed man. Severus stiffened and his gaze slowly inched away from Sasuke and briefly connected with Kakashi's, a hidden kind of emotion flashing in the dark depths. His pink tongue darted from between his lips, moistening the suddenly dry flesh before he slowly shook his head.

"I do not know of whom you speak. My name is Severus Snape. I am the Potions Professor at Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards. I was sorted into Slytherin," he said aloud, blinking slowly as if he were saying it to himself and not the taller man. Kakashi froze as if he had been stabbed in the knee and took a step forward, hand reaching out as if he wanted to touch the man. Snape shook his head again and stepped away from the reaching limb, backing into the wild haired boy behind. Kakashi balled his hand up and retracted it as if burnt before placing his valued Icha Icha back in its rightful place in front of his face.

"What just—? Hey be careful with him!" Naruto shouted as the older Sasuke lookalike appeared next to the Uchiha and started to drag him out of the room. Sasuke, who was so shocked, did not respond as he normally would have (which would have been to break both of the man's arms) and simply went along as best his numb body could.

(**)

"What in all HELLS are you doing here?" Severus hissed to the black haired teenager after throwing him into the wall quit rough. The boy didn't stumble very far and whirled around to face him. The boy stared at him, his eyes roving his face as if he were a new discovery. Severus stared back, waiting for an answer seeing as how his ire had cooled down a bit. He hadn't been thinking logically and the sight of Kakashi did not help.

"Who are you?" the Uchiha boy asked. Oh yes, Severus knew an Uchiha when he saw one—the dark hair and eyes with pale skin trait ran in all of those that had even the slightest of their blood. How he hated Uchiha people. He was not sure which Uchiha stood before him but it didn't matter. They were all the same.

"My name is Severus Snape, I am the Potions Master here at Hogwarts," Severus snapped at the younger male. Sasuke shook his head wildly and reached out, grabbing the thin arm tightly and pulling the man close enough that they were nose to nose. They were almost the same height, the older man just an inch shorter.

"You're _lying_ to me! Who are you?" Sasuke demanded his eyes widening as his mind came to the slow realization that he was standing in front of another Uchiha. He had family! He was grabbing an uncle, half-brother, or cousin at this moment and all he needed to know was this man's true name. He was sure that Kakashi had said something but it had been muted, dulled out by the sheer amazement that he was standing in the same room of a true relative and not some psychopath.

"I have told you _boy_—I am _Severus Snape_! Release my arm," the skinny man insisted, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a little shake. He felt absolutely insane. When he was younger and still filled with bitterness, there had been a small part of his soul that was not marred with darkness that always wished to meet another Uchiha that wasn't a murderous monster. He always told himself that if he met another Uchiha that wasn't his brother he would be so happy to see them and them him. They would be happy together and nothing would ruin that because they were family. And now, here he was… standing in front of an obvious Uchiha and yet…

"Tell me your _name_!" Sasuke insisted eyes slowly bleeding red as his emotions began to run rampant. For a brief moment, red sharingan eyes were staring back at him with the same flurry of emotions and then they were replaced by stars. Of course that was weird because it was daytime and he was inside.

"Oh shit! Sasuke—are you okay!? You better not have hurt him, you bastard!" Naruto's voice shouted. Sasuke blinked rapidly and looked around. The blond annoyance was kneeling by him along with Sakura who was bringing her glowing hands towards him.

On the other side of his body, he saw that there was a man (one that looked an awful lot like him) being restrained bodily by Kakashi, a green eyed kid, and a shaggy looking black haired man. Sasuke grinned when Kakashi went down after the man kicked him between the legs as hard as possible. That was funny but geez… Sasuke was so sleepy…

(**)

"What's your problem!?" Naruto shouted cheeks red with anger as he faced the restrained black haired man. If he wasn't a Magic User and if Kakashi hadn't stopped him he would have rearranged that pale face with a rasengan.

"I requested to be released… he refused. I will not allow myself to be manhandled by a child," the man shrugged, hardly seeming disturbed by the fact that his arms were being held tightly between two tall men and that three shinobi were glaring at him. Well, Kakashi wasn't glaring because he was reading his porn but Sakura and Naruto were enough to strike fear into the hearts of men… except this man. He hardly blinked as Sakura rounded on him, eyes blazing with an unholy hell.

"That gave you little right to hit him so hard in the chest and face?! His sternum was cracked and he nearly has a concussion from hitting the floor!" Sakura growled, balling her hands into fists though she was restraining herself from knocking the man's head off. He was nothing but a wizard and that kind of fight would not be fair to him. He couldn't be an Uchiha, no matter how much they resembled each other.

"He was too slow to avoid the second blow. That is more his fault than mine, now if Mr. Potter and the mutt would be so kind as to allow me my freedom…?" Severus looked to the two men holding him. Harry let go of the thin arm almost immediately, taking a step back at the same time while Black took a moment longer. A kind of contemplation made his eyes glaze over as if he weren't going to let the man go. The pale face remained the same, hardly shifting as the man tightened his grip just a tiny bit before releasing him at last, taking a step back for good measure.

"Thank you, I shall be on my way now," Severus bowed towards the occupants of the infirmary and whirled on his heel. He was going to leave and go somewhere secluded so that they would not be able to find him. Perhaps he'd leave the castle in its entirety seeing as how he would not stand being place near an Uchiha.

"Severus, you are to do no such thing!" Albus nearly bellowed with anger written on his kind old face. Severus had punched a child twice in a fit of rage as if he were a child himself and that was not done. The man had no right to harm a shinobi child as he had done.

Severus did not back down as the taller, older wizard walked stiffly towards him. Instead he straightened his back and managed to look down his nose at the man. He could not believe that Albus had the audacity to actually raise his voice at him after doing something so unwholesome.

"I do not care what lectures you have for me or the drivel you are to spew in mere moments—you know of my relationship with those of the Uchiha family tree. Why would you purposely bring that Uchiha here when you knew that!? You are nothing but an old, conniving child-user!" Severus yelled, rage clouding his mind and guiding his words.

Gasps went throughout the room though they turned to almost shrieks when a wizened hand flew through the air and reddened the pale cheek of the younger man. Severus' head went with the blow, his hair flying dramatically to land on the reddened cheek. The man took a step back and came back to front with Kakashi Hakate though the wizard did not seem to really realize. His black eyes were glazed over just a bit as he stared at the shocked Headmaster.

"Oh, my boy. I am sorry that I—," Albus was flustered for the first time in his life. He never raised a hand against the Potions Master, not even when he infuriated him but he was just so tired and irritated with everything that was going on and…

"No, please prove yourself to be Him more, that way my hatred towards you can be just that more feral," Severus purred, staring the old man. Albus took a step back as if Severus had said the nastiest thing in the world and watched sadly as the pale man pulled from Kakashi and Harry (who had appeared by the man's side) and walked swiftly from the Hospital Wing. Before the door fully closed, it burst back open and a purple haired woman came flipping through it.

"Sorry I'm LATE!" she shouted before letting out a confident laugh. She stopped once she noticed the tense air and looked around the room. Uchiha was lying on the bed, unconscious with Naruto and Sakura standing by his side while Kakashi looked… shocked and a green eyed boy was looking at the door she just burst through as if he wanted to follow along. An old man with a ridiculously long beard looked like he was going to be sick while a rugged black hair man looked thoroughly confused.

"Uh… did I miss something…?" Anko inquired.

(**)

It had taken some time for anyone to look at Anko fully before actually answering her. For once she didn't mind and didn't rush anyone. Kakashi suspected that she just didn't really care thus there was no reason for her usual impatience and energy.

"Uh… we just discovered that Sasuke has an uncle or cousin," Naruto announced, slightly confused. He knew that Magic Users made it a habit of not using physical violence but the black haired jerk barely even flinched when he was slapped. He supposed it had something to do with pride more than the actual pain. Naruto only knew how he would react if someone slapped him across the face rather than punching him but what did the Magic User mean by Him? When the man said it, it definitely sounded as if the 'H' was capitalized.

"He was not an Uchiha. You heard him, Naruto. He's a Magic User—Potions Master and they don't allow ninja into their schools. You have to use a wand to attend. You cannot be both a shinobi and a Magic User," Sakura corrected the blond.

Naruto frowned slightly at the girl. He knew what he saw and he knew that the black haired man was an Uchiha. There was nothing else to it. Naruto couldn't explain it but it was like he saw Sasuke in that man if the nose was changed and if Sasuke was skinnier then that would be him. It helped that Naruto saw the red eyes right before he hit Sasuke and the speed that he moved with was not that of a simple Magic User.

"You mean that man that went storming out the doors? Yeah, he has the Uchiha temper at least," Anko grinned, shrugging her shoulders. She looked at the bedside and saw a blinking Sasuke. She turned her smug grin to the younger man and winked at him. "Hey Uchiha, your fam has a mean stalk—looked like he was going to start killing."

"Do you mean the man that's blending in with the shadows rather well?" another voice joined the others. All heads turned to see the mild mannered, slightly bipolar teacher they all knew and loved. The man was smiling gently, brown eyes looking curiously and worriedly at the bedridden Uchiha who was frowning under the green hand of Sakura. The boy pushed her hand away the second he felt better and sat up, almost throwing the blankets away from his body.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! I didn't know you were coming!" Naruto shouted, running over to the man. He nearly tackled him to the ground but the tanned man was able to stop their fall. Iruka grinned gently and ruffled the spiky blond hair with the hand of a father. Naruto chuckled and faced the curious staff with the man on his arms.

"May I introduce Iruka Umino—he was our sensei during our time in the Academy," Sakura stated calmly. Iruka bowed respectfully to the men and women he was facing. Anko nodded as she too was observed and introduced by the pink haired girl.

"Now that Mr. Uchiha is awake… would you like to explain the presence of shinobi in Hogwarts?" Kingsley stepped forward, placing his large hand on Dumbledore's shoulders, bringing the old man out of his trance. The brilliant blue eyes blinked several times and he forced a smile to his wizened face, gaining his color back.

"Ah yes, the shinobi. The mission I have for you should not be any trouble with your set of skills but I would like Mr. Hakate to patrol the school during the students' time here while Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura infiltrate the Houses' and uproot any and all spies. Ms. Anko Mitarashi is to joint-teach Defense of the Dark Arts with Se… Severus. Now, Mr. Iruka… am I to assume Hiruzen sent you with your own instructions?" Albus turned to the brown man.

Iruka nodded firmly and glanced at the green eyed young man that was slowly but surely making his way towards the door. He wasn't going to make it very far due to the strange, wild looking man with the odd eye stealthily making his way to the same door to cut the boy off.

"Yes, sir, he has. I am to stay and be sure that all is going smoothly. Once I am confident that I am no longer needed, I am to leave," Iruka said firmly. He bowed once again to his employer though it was a bit difficult with Naruto still hugging him.

"I shall give you the cover stories later on—I believe that I good lay down will not be ill advised. Discuss amongst yourselves on who you would like to escort the shinobi to gather their materials. They shall be treated and dressed as any normal student. Now if you would excuse me…"

(**)

Okay, now I want you guys to know, that we are all human and sometimes we lose our tempers. I simply needed to set down a little… uh… base I guess you could call it for some bigger and nastier things.

I'm still taking suggestions for the couples although I'd like to avoid a lot of ninja on ninja seeing as this is the HP realm.


	5. Shopping Trip

About the voting, I added it up at the moment, because his relation is going to be known soon (and I mean chapter after next or next ). Older Brother and Cousin are tied in front. Why do you guys have to have something that distant and something that's ass close?

(**)

"So, that's all of what happened," Anko murmured as she got the full details as to what she missed. She was gazing about at all the shops and really, she did feel kind of bad for Sasuke. Yeah, the boy was a bit of an annoying whiner and a drama queen but that didn't mean he deserved to be denied a family member's truthful identity. She felt sorry until her guide, Luna, pointed out a candy shop and suddenly, nothing mattered but the thought of sweets, her clothes and other necessities could wait.

"Yeah, that's all of it but I think Kakashi-sensei might know him—I mean he did call him by some weird name that made the guy to freak out a little. I can't remember it though," Naruto muttered under his breath. He was still a little angry that Kakashi hadn't allowed him to rearrange that creepily familiar face.

"It was something like… Sven—no, that couldn't be it, could it?" the curly haired girl walking next to Sakura piped up. Hermione was her name and she was quite helpful if not a bit snooty in her knowledge. The last Naruto had checked, the girl and Sakura were hitting it off quite well as they traded information as if they had known each other for years.

"I have never heard that name so I do not think so but it sounds close," Sakura agreed, looking into a shop's window that contained what seemed to have been millions of books. Naruto knew that those two would be in there for the majority of their shopping trip as they too parted from the group and entered the shop.

The blond was a bit shocked that there were very little people roaming about in such a magnificent place but their guides had explained that it was so close to the school year and most people had already made their last minute shopping. There was something else that they were not sharing at the moment but Naruto thought it could wait.

"So, is there anything you want to get first?" Naruto asked his personal guide. He looked over at the redhead male that was leading him. He didn't need anyone to tell him that something horrible happened to the boy—Naruto could see the ghastly sorrow that resided in the brown eyes. It made him want to hug the taller male until he gained a smile on that freckled face.

"Your choice," the boy grunted, his lips barely moving. His brown eyes surveyed their location almost as paranoid as a shinobi was, marking everything that moved and pegging each shadow's location. Naruto smiled as brightly as he could, hoping his happiness was contagious enough to make a difference.

"Well—I wanna see that broom store—it looks really cool!" Naruto shouted, eyeing the store that was a bit off but perfectly clear to his perfect vision. He grabbed the thin wrist and yanked the boy into a full run; nearly dragging him half of the way before his balance was caught.

"Is he always that energetic?" Draco asked of the black haired boy he was escorting. The bouncing blond had just run off with Ron on hand and Draco was only slightly confused as to why the redhead hadn't hexed the blond five ways into next Sunday as the Gryffindor was prone to do these days when startled. Sasuke grunted and looked at the store where their uniforms were supposed to be bought. If they were to start anywhere, clothes sounded best.

"The dobe is never not energetic. He's the kind of light that never gets snuffed out," Sasuke answered him as they entered the store. Draco looked at the male who was the a bit taller than he and looked at the wistful smile that had swept across the pale face. The boy looked very much like his godfather the longer he stared at him. That pale skin, dark eyes, and black hair mixture along with the cheekbones, chin… this boy could have been Severus' twin if the Potions Master was younger and his nose was straight and sloped as this boy's nose was.

"You seem to be really fond of him," Draco commented tactfully as the seamstress immediately bounced over to them, measuring tape in hand and mouth throwing over a thousand words by the minute. He nodded every so often with her words and her mutters of dark times upon them though she seemed happy that her best spending customer was there with a handsome friend.

"He's my best friend," Sasuke responded easily. Draco had a feeling that something deeper was happening or had happened with the two, but he remained silent as the woman quickly measured out the muscled male. He would find out more later on as any good Slytherin would.

(**)

"So, how do you know the greasy git?" Sirius asked curiously as he looked the gray haired man up and down. He looked oddly skinny but Sirius had a feeling that he had muscles that could cause walls to turn into dust. His hair stuck straight up and the only thing Sirius could make of his face was one brown eye that was half lid at all moments and a sliver of white skin. He held a book in front of his nose but he navigated the streets as if he had lived here his entire life, not looking up as he sidestepped a protruding stone or sidestepped a lone crate.

"Hm?" the man hummed, turning his head slightly but still reading his orange book with an odd symbol that commonly meant 'no' plastered on the front. Sirius looked up at the blue skies, loving the feel of the sun on his face even though it was beginning to become extremely chilly. After Ginny died and Pettigrew was captured a year later, enjoying the outdoors took on a whole new meaning.

"That ugly bastard, Snape, you called him… uh… Seiji or something like that," Sirius clarified. The man—Kakashi was his name—stopped walking and Sirius did the same. Before Black could blink or even ask what's wrong, he found himself against a wall, a hand firmly wrapped around his throat. Kakashi was still looking at his book and his voice was light as if he were talking about the weather.

"I am not sure if you know very much about shinobi. I am positive that you know nothing of ANBU, elite jonin, or Konoha. What you do need to know is that I am deadly as I am apart of all three and no one would ever know what happened," Kakashi stated quite firmly. His fingers tightened until all the air that Sirius was attempting to take in the firm but lax fingers was now stuck. "Do not insult Uchiha Seiji again."

Then Sirius was dropped and the insane shinobi was walking on as if nothing had happened. Sirius glared at Kakashi's back and felt the hatred he normally reserved for Snivellus welling up in his chest. That man would surely pay.

(**)

Remus walked side by side the tanned man. His kind brown eyes observed everything easily, seemingly fascinated by everything but restraining himself. Remus made it easy for the man and entered any store he seemed interested in (all of the stores they passed).

They were getting along quite well, having finished purchasing Iruka's necessities in a matter of minutes seeing as how the man was level headed and goal oriented. It was fun and fun was something that Remus did not have the pleasure of partaking in for a long time.

"Why is it so… quiet?" Iruka inquired as they sat at the wooden tables for a small lunch break. Remus sighed and pushed around a piece of his chocolate cake, hesitating as the morose situation they all lived in had come crashed back into reality.

"There is a very dangerous, very powerful man that wants to do away with those that are not pure of blood. It is his understanding that those that are purebloods are better than muggles, creatures, half-bloods, and muggleborns. Although he is insane, he has managed to gain many supporters that will do anything he says. No one feels safe enough to wander about outside," Remus explained. Iruka mulled it over and thought back to the children that were escorting his former students and the few that were still in the castle.

"He wants one of the kids… does he not?" Iruka guessed. Remus blinked in surprise then nodded, shocked that the man had gotten it right in one try. Iruka scoffed slightly and swallowed the spoonful of delicious stew he had purchased. He was not sure if these people knew exactly what shinobi did, the information that they were very privy to but he would allow them all to know that they were all anything except for stupid.

"I know that Hogwarts does not allow students during the summer vacation… so these students that are here must be very, very important. Which one and why?" Iruka was extremely curious. The life of a child was a precious thing but this man seemed fixated on one of them and Iruka thought he had a good idea as to which one.

"There are several that Voldemort want to kill but the main one… our hope and salvation is one Mr. Harry James Potter," Remus smiled a decidedly bitter smile before finishing his cake with a final, vicious bite. Iruka nodded, not very surprised. He was the only one that didn't jump at the thought of leaving and it looked as though everyone would have denied him the freedom anyhow.

(**)

Harry walked swiftly down the stone hallways, trying to keep his face from showing any sign of panic and concern but he was worried and he was a bit anxious. He wasn't sure if anyone had seen the way Severus was when he saw the black haired boy he resembled so much but he wasn't just angry… Severus had been scared. He looked as though his whole world had been crumbling right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop it. When the gray haired man called Severus by that odd name, Harry was sure that the shorter man would have ran right back out of the door had Harry not been there.

"Sev? I know that you are here, come out please?" Harry practically begged as he stepped into the dungeon. It was so dark and Severus had always been good at hiding in the shadows, practically blending in with the dark settings never mind his ghostly pale skin. Harry wasn't even sure how he knew that the man was there but he… he knew.

"… What do you want, Potter?" Severus' voice wrapped around him gently and moved around his skin like silk. Harry cursed his hormones as he automatically gained an erection. Honestly, that man had no idea what he was doing to him. It just wasn't fair that he could be arousing without even being in seeing range. One of these days, he would return the favor even if Severus didn't even know that he had done anything.

"I… I just wanted to see how you were. That black haired boy really freaked you out—I never seen you… frightened," Harry admitted, shifting uncomfortably as his erection rubbed against his jeans as if personally trying to sneak out to rape the owner of the sinfully sexual voice. Severus let out a loud scoff that echoed in the dark, cooling halls.

"I was not frightened. I was simply startled that Dumbledore would allow an Uchiha into this school," Severus sneered, still hiding in the shadows. Harry sighed and sat down on the cold stone, having a feeling that Severus would not be coming out any time soon but it was good that the man was talking to him.

"What's wrong with this uh… Sasuke guy?" Harry hoped he pronounced the name correctly. He would hate it if he got the guy's name wrong.

"He is an Uchiha, it does not matter which one. They are all monstrous beasts," Severus said, sounding oddly like a snake as he hissed out his words. The green eyed boy had a feeling that his facial expression was twisted in his anger, dark eyes narrowing harshly and lips thinning to straight lines.

"What about the other guy the one with the gray hair and the mask?"

"He is Kakashi Hakate…"

Harry wasn't sure if he was just jumping to conclusion or if the pieces fit correctly. It sounded as if Severus did not like the Uchiha people for whatever they had done that was horrible (something that Harry would find out soon enough) and that Kakashi Hakate shared a past with him but that didn't fit. Why would Severus be in the 'Hidden Countries' in the first place? Or this Kakashi fellow be in their world?

"What did the Uchiha—?" Harry was cut off as a pair of warm, thin fingers clamped onto his mouth and he was pulled backwards into the shadows. He let out a muffled yell but stopped as he realized that the body of his dream was pressed into his front and his back was flat against the stone wall. He nearly voiced his questions even though the long, pale fingers covered his lips only he was stopped as the unnaturally warm breath ghost across his face.

"Be… quiet," Severus whispered softly. Harry nodded and soon he could hear footsteps closing in on them. He squinted from behind his glasses and could make out Albus' face as he carefully scoured the shadows.

"Severus, I know that you are in here somewhere," Albus' voice echoed, blue eyes passing over them though they continued their sweep. Severus was relaxed in front of him, confident that the old man would not see them but Harry could almost feel those eyes staring right into his soul as they crawled over their hiding spots.

"Please do not play these games Severus, come out of the shadows and speak with me," Albus sighed, his weary face pulling at the Harry's heartstrings. He desperately wanted to step forward and give the old man a hug or at least reveal where they were but he had a feeling that Severus would probably lose all trust in him. That was the last thing he wanted in his life.

"You know, I remember when you first arrived here… you were so full of fire—still are by the way. You would get so angry sometimes and confused and you actually a bit dangerous in those moment. Once calm, you would take refuge in the shadows or in plain sight but I could always convince you to come out and speak with me. There was a time when you placed so much faith in me and today, I ruined that. I am so sorry Severus, truly I am. My actions got away from me and I am mature enough to admit that I was wrong. Please forgive this old man for behaving so rashly."

The Headmaster stood there for a moment longer before apparently giving up and walking away. It made Harry slightly sad to see the man go. He could just imagine the first year Slytherin getting angry after someone did or said something to him and just hexing them to oblivion. He could imagine that same first year using his extensive knowledge or his small stature to hide away before Dumbledore would somehow track him down and slowly convince him to talk. It sounded sweet and one look at Severus told him that the man was remembering the same thing. He was biting gently into his lip and looking at the spot that they had seen Albus.

Harry placed his hand on the thin shoulder, bringing Severus out of his thoughts and directing the dark eyes upwards to his face. A small smile came to Harry's mouth as his mind quickly raced for ways to make the man a bit less depressed and maybe he could find out what the Uchiha family did.

"You want to talk about it?"

(**)

The End

Ah ha! I finished a chapter! Now, I paused this long because I'm doing the little Halloween thing. The Halloween thing is really a side project that I made for myself and have to really concentrate on because I'm turning out one-shots once a day. Yes, feel my pain.

But I remember my other, more important stories thus this chapter.


	6. Sorting Nightmares

Oh geez, I have the worst headache in the history of headaches. This chapter even being posted is short of a miracle. Now, once this is up… I'm going to crawl off in a corner and cut my head off to stop the pain.

Warning: gore... uh... other stuff that I can't remember, sorry

(**)

Severus looked around at the carnage he had caused. The Uchiha brat was twisted in broken, blood pouring below his body. Draco was draped across the Haruno girl, both of their faces destroyed beyond recognition. Kakashi's body was suspended on the wall, several blades deep in his chest, legs, and arms while Iruka's body slumped below Kakashi with the tanned man's head still frozen in shock taking residence on his lap. Remus and Sirius were stuck in positions of agony and fear, their burnt flesh causing Severus' nose to curl just a bit. The loud mouth purple haired woman was nothing but a pile of flesh, her bones crumbled next to her. The Uzumaki boy was bent in an impossible angle, his spine broken gruesomely.

"Severus… why?" an old feeble voice whispered. Severus slowly pulled his eyes from the dead bodies and looked to the old man. His eyes were red and black, his Mangekyō eyes shining darkly with power that had been contained for too long. Tears began to pool in the oddly designed eyes as he peered up at the old man, suspended seemingly by nothing.

"Why, my boy? Why have you betrayed us like this?" Albus continued with his blue eyes dark and dying. Against Severus' will, he felt his lips turn up and a bit of hysteria slipped into his being. He moved his fingers and felt the still foreign magic course through his veins and drop the old man. He stared down at him.

"Forgive me for lying," Severus whispered before focusing on the old man. His red on black four point pinwheel that moved in a steady circular motion pinned the old man's exhausted body to the ground. "Now, die."

And then black flames quickly ate the headmaster.

Severus stood in the blood drenched room for several moments before turning to leave. The man paused as he saw Harry Potter. He stood in the doorway, his green eyes wide with horror and his mouth trembling. He brought a shaking hand to his mouth as bile rushed up his throat. Severus watched dispassionately as the young man began to vomit, losing the fight with his body. Severus ran a hand through his long black hair as Potter finally stopped being sick and fell on his bottom.

"You… you…" Harry gasped, pointing a finger at him. Severus tilted his head and started forward. The uncomfortable feeling of hysteria was starting to take over once again. He smiled at the young man as he scrambled backwards, coming to his feet when he realized that his back had hit the wall. He pulled out his wand and held it out.

"I did what all my people do," he chuckled and continued until the wood was pressed firmly into his neck, "I slaughtered those that were weaker than I, my family and friends and students. I killed them all except for you, Chosen One."

"I will—," Harry tried to growl at the shorter man past his tears. Severus leaned forward until the wand was hurting him with how hard it stabbed into his soft flesh. Death would come easy with even the simplest of spells.

"What will you do Harry? Will you kill me? Do it boy—do it," he urged to himself because that's who he was looking at. He was looking at his younger self, scared and slightly confused, pressed into the stone wall trying to be strong and trying to fight but not wanting to rely on violence.

"S-stop," young Severus whimpered. Severus snarled at the cowardly child and grabbed the thin wrist to force the wand turned kunai to sink deep into the flesh of his neck. Blood began to drip down Severus' neck and down his bare, pale chest and pain bloomed through his nerves.

"DO IT! KILL ME, YOU WEAK BOY!"

(**)

"STOP IT!" Severus shouted as he launched up on his couch. Spit flew from his mouth and his eyes dripped steadily with tears as they wildly surveyed his room. He stopped his frantic search for the dead beings and stared at the black flames that were steadily eating through his bookcases' wards, the magic showing clearly and beginning to break off in bright pieces to shatter on the ground. Severus realized that he was panting, his thin chest heaving and his heart beating hard. His tongue darted out to drag across his dry lips and he twisted on his couch… he had fallen asleep in his living room.

"_Why, my boy? Why have you betrayed us like this?" _

"Just… get out of my head," Severus whispered to his nightmare's voice before he banished his Amaterasu. The last thing he need due to his own inability to control himself was his priceless books turned into nothing but dust. Severus rolled from his couch gracefully, feeling sticky with sweat and fear. As he made the journey to his bathroom, he wondered what caused such a horrible nightmare to plague him or even to cause his overnight stay on the couch.

The last time he fell asleep on a couch while having a room to sleep in, he had nearly killed a fifth year on his first day in Hogwarts. It had been a horrible mistake but he hadn't made it further than the common room after it happened and the boy was dragged off to the Hospital Wing. And the last time he had faced himself, ready to kill was the night that poor girl died.

"You look like Hell," his reflection noted. Severus hardly paid his mirror any attention and stripped from his robes. The magical thing never had anything constructive to say to him although he was sure it spied on him from time to time and reported to Albus.

"That happens when your guilt manifests into nightmares," Severus retorted to the mirror as he remembered the last thing he had done was talk to Harry Potter. He quickly drew himself the hottest bath he could stand and sunk into the burning depths, sighing happily at the temperature. It had been a long time since he had a nightmare like that seeing as usually blocked such thoughts and feelings. He hadn't killed Albus in years—killing him with his Mangekyō was something entirely new and something he firmly blamed on the Uchiha boy.

"What guilt do you feel? You're a fearsome Slytherin and one of those freaky shinobi people," the mirror called out.

"Yes and I would kindly like it if you kept that to yourself," he hissed at the inanimate object, briefly considering the act of setting the thing ablaze. No, then he would likely destroy everything in the room and break into the Slytherin Common rooms. Severus grabbed his rag as his mind pulled from his first year of teaching and, involuntarily, went back to the moment that probably caused his nightmare.

_Severus was staring at the younger black haired man, his eyes nearly piercing his soul as he thought on what truth the Potter teenager should be provided with. There were many things he could tell Harry and each thing would be correct to a certain extent but at the same time… it was a lie. Each was a lie that he convinced himself held a level of truth and he trusted Potter or at least he trusted him much more than he did anyone else. _

"_How much do you know about me, history wise, Harry?" Severus inquired, taking a deep breath through his nose. What the boy knew would determine which version of the truth he would receive. Harry blinked in surprise and pushed his glasses up his nose. _

"_I know that you went to school with my mum and dad—you didn't get along with my dad and his friends because they were complete… er… jerks. They did cruel things to you. I know that you are a spy for the Order because you want to protect me. You and my mum were best friends until you had a falling out," Harry listed off the things and as he looked at his fingers that he had been ticking off, he realized that he honestly didn't know that much about Snape's background. He could have been talking about anyone if one ignored the spying for the Order. _

_Severus blinked slowly at the younger wizard, his face wiped clean of expressions. What Harry knew about him was basic, almost implanted and if Severus wasn't quite intimate with Harry's mind, he would have thought someone went inside the boy's mind because he knew near to nothing about him. He knew what was safe and what was right but not what Severus wanted to tell him. However, how could Severus bring this brave green eyed young man into the tangled webs of his life? The answer was simple: he just couldn't. _

"_I'm not related to the Uchiha, I do not have the Sharingan. My father sold me when I was a child and Fugaku Uchiha bought me, practically tickled pink that a Magic User could look like an Uchiha. I was their slave, doing as anyone with an Uchiha seal ordered. To add to the humiliation, I was renamed and told of the wonders their people could do that I could not. Outside of the clan very few knew of my existence outside of the clan. One of the unlucky was one Hakate… Kakashi Hakate. We became friends," Severus forced the words to come out as lightly as he could however he stopped there. Going into too much detail would only cause problems for him. He was more than a spy so lying wasn't something new to him but this wasn't a lie… per say. It was more like a stretched truth, something that he had rehearsed and created so much so that it was practically the truth. _

"_Um… how did you come here… to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, catching onto some of the missing information. _

"_A strong bout of accidental magic caused me to kill an Uchiha who was tormenting me. It was an accident but they didn't care. I was to be executed however Albus saved me. He came into an agreement with the Eldest Uchiha and the Hokage. I was taken in by my aunt and sent to Hogwarts later," Severus explained. The room was silent after that, Harry absorbing everything that had just been told to him and Severus watching the jumping flames. _

"_The Dursleys are not good people. They kept me in a little cupboard for most of my life, until they thought they were being watched and knew that something bad would happen should they continue…" Harry blurted suddenly. Severus winced mentally, feeling the guilt break free and start at his innocent toes._

"He revealed something to me that was deep and personal… something true," Severus sighed aloud, mostly to the old man that now stood in his bathroom. He knew that Albus had been there for a few minutes and was probably waiting for Severus to acknowledge him but, honestly, Severus didn't want to do so. He simply wanted to be alone to mourn the chance of happiness he possibly could have had and turn back into the shell of a spy.

"My boy, don't put yourself through this," Albus pleaded. Severus moved his arms in the water, loving the heat that caressed his pale skin but he listened to the man pulling his strings. Oh yes, Albus was always controlling him, ever since he had stepped foot in Hogwarts. A small smile curled at the edge of his lips as he allowed his head to fall back with a harsh thud and his eyes connected with the sad wizard. He knew he looked crazed and how he appeared when he first stepped over the Hogwarts threshold but did he honestly care if he was hurting the old man with some regression? No, he did not.

"His death was more of a blessing in disguise to you, wasn't it?" he murmured, the grin becoming a little sharper and cheer filled as Albus flinched. He had definitely hit a nerve with that comment but he reined back any happiness he felt because it was all sadistic, all of what Albus and Voldemort wanted of him. Severus stood up, allowing the water to fall from his naked flesh and stepped from the large tub. He was unashamed about his bare body and the accusation that he threw at the old wizard.

"Severus, you know that I regretted what happened that day. However, there was nothing for me to do—no way for me to save him. His death served a higher purpose, a greater cause," Albus insisted. Severus eyed the man for a long time and a frown marred his pale face as he realized that he still felt something akin to loyalty for the manipulative old man. Severus turned his head away as his eyes began to twinge just a bit with his self-hatred. Albus was his savior, the only one that treated him like a human being with a soul when he was younger. He knew that at the moment, he was little more than a means to an end. He was a tool that was to be used by both sides even though he had little to do with the actual war.

"Just… leave me alone, Dumbledore. Get out of my room," Severus ordered sadly, pushing past the old man and shutting himself in his room. He sat down on his bed and stared at the large fireplace with its blazing fire. How he hated the Uchiha people and how he wanted to hate Albus with the same fire. He sighed at the metaphor, honestly, he would never get away from the Uchiha people for as long as he lived, their blood would always follow him. He would have to try as hard as possible to keep such knowledge away from the Uchiha boy, mostly by avoiding him and all of the other shinobi in the castle.

Severus sighed and allowed his thoughts to go to something more pleasurable: one Harry Potter. He was something that could definitely bring happiness to his life but he had already lied to the boy. It was over so now he had another person to add to the 'avoid' list.

(**)

Naruto twitched in the uncomfortable, dull uniform he had been bullied into. Well, it wasn't bullying per say seeing as the redhead had simply stared at him with the hardest expression ever and remained silent. Even with all of the time with Gaara, he honestly couldn't stand unnerving stares for long periods of time and it seemed as though the Ron fellow was in for the long haul.

"Stop moving around idiot," Sasuke snipped, leaning against the cold wall. Naruto turned to his friend and observed him. It was obvious that he was uptight over the Magic User Uchiha and that he hadn't been able to corner the man. It was rather odd that they hadn't seen him since that day, even the Potter teenager made it clear with his sulking that he hadn't seen him either.

"Stop being a grouch, you bastard," Naruto said good-naturedly. He crossed over to the black haired boy and slung an arm over his shoulder, "You know that I'll help you no matter what to get to the bottom of this! We're friends Sasuke and if you want to talk to the old dude then I'll help you talk to the old dude. Maybe we can jump him after one of his classes…"

Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye and stepped away, making Naruto fall on his face without Sasuke there to hold him up. He looked at the blonde's indignant look with utter amusement and scoffed at the empty threats being thrown his way. He believed Naruto and he felt a sense of overwhelming happiness because he knew that, eventually, Naruto would launch some idiotic plan that would probably not work until the last minute.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sasuke flinched along with his comrades as the cheer exploded from the other side of the door. They were standing in the hallway off to the side and waiting until their employer announced that they were there. Their story was that they were a part of an exchange program of a different branch of magic. Of course they couldn't have wands but they would sit in each class. Their mission was to find and report any spies within whatever House they were sent to.

"That Hat is impressive with the ability to actually read minds and I believe, to a certain degree, it can tell the future," Sakura noted as she peeked through the crack in the door. The small first year slid off the stool and trotted over to the still cheering table of students.

"Can someone explain this House thing to me again?" Naruto sighed, scratching his head. He couldn't really understand the need to separate students as they were doing in this school. More likely than not it would simply cause more conflict and the last thing anyone really wanted in a place filled with people with extraordinary abilities was conflict. By splitting people up they would simply become use to others like them and never really learn to get along with people that were different.

"Naruto, you need to pay attention even if it sounds stupid," Sakura stated, pinching the bridge of her nose. She hated to agree with the blond but what he thought of the separation was completely true. She couldn't imagine the Academy if they had been split up by personalities.

"Okay, this is how it goes," Sakura started seeing as there were still several more first years that had to be Sorted. "There are four Founders of Hogwarts: Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. These Founders each have a House, colors, and, animals that represents them. Gryffindors are noted for their bravery, chivalry, and daring. Godric favored lions. Ravenclaw valued knowledge, wit, and intelligence. Her animal is an eagle. Hufflepuff are for those that are loyal, patient, fairness, and hardworking. The animal associated with Hufflepuff is a badger. Slytherin are for people that are ambitious, cunning, and resourceful."

"Let me guess, the animal is a snake," Sasuke cut in, rolling his eyes. Honestly, these people were not in the least bit original or subtle. He already knew that there was going to be something wrong with Slytherin just by the description and the fact that more than several people in the 'Order' had a certain feel that Slytherin would be overrun by spies and the like.

"But people are made up of different qualities. People can't just be split up like that!" Naruto protested and frowned because he still felt confused. Naruto was sure that his teammates alone made up more than two Houses. Naruto himself was resourceful and ambitious. He was brave, loyal, although he didn't really consider himself too intelligent like Sakura. Sakura herself was not only smart but she was brave, hardworking, loyal, and patient when the time called for it. Sasuke was ambitious, patient, resourceful (like every shinobi), cunning, and, although it was questioned due to one slip up in the past, Sasuke was loyal.

How would they be split into the Houses when they had more than one House quality?

"Stop being stupid idiot, it's obvious that it takes the dominate personality," Sasuke knocked Naruto across his head gently. Naruto pouted and rubbed his scalp. This whole House deal was still very stupid. He opened his mouth to continue on the stupidity but couldn't because the door came open. It seemed that it was time that their presence was known indefinitely and they be Sorted.

(**)

"Haruno, Sakura."

Sakura sat down on the unsteady stool and feared that it would break under her weight. The people that normally sat on the old piece of furniture probably never weighed over ninety pounds. This was insane that she was even sitting—

"**Oh, a shinobi! This is a first for me," **an oily voice whispered in her mind. Sakura's attention was immediately pulled from the chair and to the hat that shielded her eyes from the staring students. She blinked in the darkness, not very surprised by the Hat's voice. She opened her mouth to say something, possibly ask a question but she was drowned out as the Hat roared its answer.

"**RAVENCLAW!" **

Sakura blinked as clapping started and the Hat was pulled from her head. She looked to those that had ties of blue and bronze that were clapping loudly and practically opening their arms out to her. She smiled softly and joined her new house mates, sitting in the open space by a blond who had a look of permanent surprise with her wide blue eyes and bright blond hair that nearly surpassed Sakura's old length.

"Oh you're going to be really helpful," she said in a dreamy voice before going back to her book which, Sakura immediately noticed, was upside down.

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

Sakura turned her attention to her friend who balanced on the stool with ease and allowed the ratty hat to be dropped on his head but not without giving it a hateful glare as if it were insulting him by just existing. Sakura gave a small giggle at the thought.

(**)

Sasuke blinked in the darkness and waited patiently for the Hat to start speaking.

"**Oh, an Uchiha, such an honor," **The Hat's silky voice caressed his ears. Sasuke raised a brow at the words which sounded rather sarcastic to him.

"I am not the only Uchiha in this school. You have sorted an Uchiha once before," he said firmly, pushing the hat away from his eyes to look over his shoulders at the Potions Master. The man stiffened as their eyes met but didn't look away. Their staring contest might have gone on for a long time but the hat twisted his head back around with a force that caused Sasuke to drop the brim.

"**Young Uchiha, you are mistaken. The only other shinobi I have touched is… oh… child, what you think is not what you know," **The Hat chuckled. Sasuke felt confusion hit him and one thing that Sasuke hated more than his brother was being ignorant. He opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by the Hat's now harsh voice. "**Quiet, your fate is decided by your choices and the knowledge you will come into will not come from me. I will tell you one thing the young Severus Snape I sorted twenty odd years ago is NOT a shinobi. Now let me Sort you." **

"We already know that I'll go into Slytherin," Sasuke huffed, insulted that he was being talked down to by a damn hat. It had given him some confusing information but it was obvious that it would give no more.

"**That's not true, child. You starve for more knowledge, wanting to become stronger and smarter. You are loyal though there are those that question it. You work hard… you are patient enough to qualify for Hufflepuff but I do not see anything that tests your character in that House although you would have done Helga proud. Gryffindor might give you the challenges you need but Slytherin IS a House you will excel at, perhaps become a better person," **The Hat murmured**. **

Sasuke knew enough about The Hat that his opinion was taken into account. He glanced over his shoulder at the Slytherin's head of House. The man had a look in his eye that he absolutely knew what Sasuke was going to do and he did not agree with it.

"Put me in Slytherin," he ordered.

"**Are you sure, young Uchiha? You would do great in any of the Houses and the answers you look for might not be the ones you want," **The Hat warned. Sasuke growled mentally and he felt the Hat actually smile.

"**SLYTHERIN!" **

(**)

Severus felt his stomach hit the ground. He knew that he shouldn't be surprised especially at the smirk that the insolent little brat threw his way but he had hoped that the good things he had done in his life would make up for the bad. He watched as his House accepted the boy with surprised looks and open arms, their eyes darting to Severus as they obvious saw the resemblances they shared. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt the hard stare coming from both the Uchiha and Harry. He hadn't spoken to the green eyed youth since that night, nearly a week ago. His dream was still pressing at the back of his eyes and Severus was almost scared that it would become a reality only with more bloodshed and deaths.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

(**)

"**Not a very bright one whether it deals with underhanded tactics or fairness, are you?" **The Hat immediately said as it landed on his blond spikes.

"What!?" he squawked, waving his hands dramatically at the instant insult. He nearly fell off the stool but caught himself at the last moment to stop an embarrassing spill. He readied himself to rip The Hat off his head and rip it to shreds.

"**However, you are very brave and much more loyal than any I have had the pleasure of Sorting. Helga and Godric would bow to someone such as you," **The Hat continued. Naruto relaxed slightly and beamed in the darkness.

"**Patience is a virtue that you do not possess and Helga could teach you something about it… you would practically flourish in Gryffindor though. There was one other that I had so much trouble placing," **The Hat grumbled.

"I wouldn't mind either," Naruto shrugged. He peeked up from under the Hat and realized that everyone was practically holding their breaths for him to be placed in one of the Houses. The Hat finally tensed on his head and opened its mouth.

"**GRYFFINDOR!" **The Hat shouted. Applauses shot out but they stopped when "**HUFFLEPUFF!" **joined the cry. Naruto did fall off the stool this time, landing on his back as he stared at the Hat that landed safely on the stool by magic. He had been sorted into two Houses!?

(**)

The End

So I'm going to cut my head off.

I wasn't sure which House I wanted Naruto to go into. I mean, nobody ever shows Hufflepuff any love but nothing really happens there. However, Naruto exhibits all of the qualities… you guys can give your input although Naruto isn't really that important… I'll probably force the Hat to pick one if I live the whole missing head thing.


	7. Thirty Five

I don't know you guys… I just feel like I'm making this story much too complicated. I mean, it should be simpler, right? Maybe I should just delete everything and start over… decisions, decisions.

Warnings: before any of you tell me yes, I know that **Kakashi is slightly out of character** but I'm trying. As a future heads up, **I'm going to mess with the canon timeline** just a smidgen to make the ages and stuff match up.

ENJOY!

(**)

Severus blinked several times as he heard the announcement given for the Uzumaki boy and gave the blond a once over. He was a jinchuuriki; that was something that Severus could tell right off the bat. It was amazing how just a glimpse of a marking on the boy's toned, tan stomach had the entire seal sprawled before Severus' eyes. He shook his head and turned away, trying to get the feel of the young man's demonic chakra out of his mind. It was the Nine Tails and while the beast practically snarled at him, he wanted nothing to give him away.

"Albus, you must do something—he cannot possibly go into two houses!" Rolanda hissed, her cat-like eyes narrowing.

"I believe that Madam Hooch is correct," Filius nodded, agreeing with the flying instructor. Albus sat back in his chair, twinkling blue eyes running over the confused blond who was now on his knees with the hat in his lap. He was planning something, something that Severus had a feeling that he would not like.

"Let it not be said that we have argued with a hat. Naruto, my boy, I believe that I shall welcome you as the first student to be Sorted into two Houses," Albus announced as he stood up, his arms wide as if expecting the boy to give him a hug. The blond tilted his head for a brief second and looked around the still silent Hall, a slow smile taking over his tan face. Several teachers were sputtering and seeming as though they honestly wanted to protest and run away like chickens without their head. Then the students of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor erupted into roars of applauses, the two Houses rushing forward to congratulate the spiky haired blond. Severus took this time of chaos and confusion to slip out of the side doors, not desiring to eat dinner.

"Snape, please wait up," the voice of Harry Potter called out. Severus paused down the wall, his body stiffening as the sound of running feet reached his ears. He glanced over his shoulder at Harry, the teenager's bright green eyes narrowing in determination as he ran forward. Severus knew that, eventually, he would have to speak with the boy and wrap more lies around the Gryffindor to blind him or Severus could finally allow someone in his life to know the truth.

"Not now, Mr. Potter," Severus said as firmly as he could manage, he voice bouncing off the walls as he quickened his pace into a near run. He edged around a corner, pulling his teaching robes around him and just a spark of magic to conceal him in the darkness. He watched with careful eyes as the boy ran right past him, despair coloring his voice as he called out his name over and over. It wasn't until five minutes later that Harry's voice disappeared along with his magic's trail. Severus exhaled hard through his nose and started forward but paused as he sensed another.

"What do you want?" he demanded aloud, not bothering to step from his hiding spot. In fact he dug himself a little further as he realized who it was.

"I want to know why you are pretending to be this Severus Snape when you are clearly Uchiha Seiji. There may be some differences that could be done with a jutsu or spell but I know Uchiha Seiji when I see him and you fit the bill," Kakashi Hatake stepped from beyond the shadows, his one showing eye narrowing.

"Ah, the delusional Mr. Hatake," Severus purred as he too stepped into the dim light that made up the corridors. He stood toe to toe with the taller man, placing the tip of his finger on his illustrious porn novel and pulling it down slightly so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I do not know why you insist that I am a part of such a… infamous clan but I will not humor your mistakes. I am a potions master as your students correctly believe."

He noticed that the long fingers of the older man tightened on his book and his body nearly shook with the restraint needed to physically grab Severus and possibly shake some sense into him. Severus was good at what he was told to do and what he was told to do was lie and lie he would do until everything crumbled as most lies did. This secret has been around for almost eighteen years, perhaps, somewhere deep in Severus psyche, he needed it to break.

"We both know for a fact that there is _nothing _simple about you, Seiji and if you will not simply admit it and, perhaps, give a small explanation then I will dig like a dog until I find the bone I'm looking for… and I will not stop," Kakashi nearly hissed, his eye narrowing before he pulled his book away and back to his face. Severus watched with glaring eyes as the man began to walk away, strides calm and even. Damn this nosy man—he would be as much of a nuisance as the young Uchiha boy and his cohorts.

Severus brought a hand to his nose and squeezed for several moments before beginning his much needed journey back to his rooms.

(**)

"So dobe, you just can't be normal, can you?" Sasuke smirked as he appeared on the blonde's side. Naruto had been looking back and forth between the two ties he had been provided with. It seemed as though Naruto would be allowed the pick and choose which House his wanted to stay in at whatever moment. More likely than not, the idiot would simply make a shadow clone and get double the information.

"Hey, I am the most normal person here with my luscious blond locks and more than sexy body!" Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly as he faced the newly dubbed Slytherin. He eyed Sasuke for a moment, looking over the green and silver tie and the outside robes that he had on over the top of his school uniform. It looked odd on the shinobi but comfortable enough. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the mock conceitedness coming from the blonde's lips. They leaned on the wall together and remained silent in the still of the night.

"What are you guys doing out here, this late?" Sakura's voice appeared from the darkness. The demon container and avenger both looked to down the Hall to see Sakura strutting over, the school skirt just long enough to be appropriate.

"Just talking. I'm trying to figure out which House I'm going to sleep in," Naruto shrugged, placing both ties around his neck without actually tying them.

"I am making a plan to corner 'Severus Snape' and get him to admit that he's Uchiha," Sasuke admitted. He couldn't sleep as the thoughts ran around his head. He knew that the man was his Head of House and that, eventually, he could ask for an audience in private for whatever issue he made up. However, there was a chance that the man would deny him simply because he wasn't a real student and that he didn't want to be around him.

"Sasuke, I honestly do not think that he's Uchiha. I mean, it's impossible to have magic and chakra much less have enough control to balance the two within one body," Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's broad shoulder. The seventeen year old looked at her and shook his head, not willing to believe for a single second that Severus Snape was not a family member of his. Yes, there were obvious differences such as his nose, perhaps his jawline, and body build but that man was an Uchiha. Those parts didn't match his eye shape, cheekbones and forehead as if they were glued there by some toddler. Something was going on and Sasuke would find out what it was!

"There is someone among your group with a brain behind their eyes… amazing," the silky voice came from nowhere. The shinobi jumped, shocked that they hadn't sensed anyone and they still could not pinpoint where the voice came from.

"It is beyond your curfew—go to bed," the voice continued, "Oh and twenty points from each House." The shinobi looked amongst each other before parting in different directions, their eyes still looking for the man to the voice. Sakura bit into her lip because there was no way that a simple wizard could hide like this from them—they were each trained and good at what they did yet she could not even sense anything displaced by this hiding man. Maybe… just maybe… he was related to Sasuke.

(**)

It wasn't his day, was it?

Severus had known that it would be a bad day the second he finished his daily exercise. School was in full swing so of course he had to sneak back in to avoid being spotted by some early rising student or a teacher coming down for a head start on breakfast (Black being the usual pig that he was). No one needed to see his dimly defined body without a shirt and his smooth legs in a pair of shorts that were perhaps a bit too tight so as to permit the more difficult gymnastics that were a part of his exercise.

However his sneaking plan was put on halt by two problems and those came in the form of the ever patrolling shinobi that thought themselves precautious to investigate the person that was slinking back into the castle at sunrise. Now Severus could have avoided them, put his training to use and sunk into the shadows and stopped himself from having such a confrontation but he knew that they'd chase him. They would be suspicious and attempt to capture him. It was not worth the hassle.

So that was how Severus found himself standing a toe to toe to the two creeping shinobi, both crouched low and kunai in their hands. The scarred man let out a slight huff and straightened, his face immediately shaping into something that seemed a bit embarrassed while relieved at the same time. A hand came up to the prominent scar over the plane of his nose to rub against it.

"Good morning Professor Snape-kun. We are sorry for potentially startling you," the shinobi smiled. Severus grunted and moved past the two.

"While it is morning, I do not agree that there is anything _good_ about it," he retorted over his shoulder. Of course their meeting couldn't end like that, oh no that would have been too easy for the poor Potions Master that was already being tortured just by being in the same building as an Uchiha and the Hatake that was currently walking besides him.

"So, what were you doing outside so early?" Iruka (Severus believed his name to be) inquired. Severus pressed his lips together, planning on firmly ignoring the Academy teacher. Obviously he didn't have to answer because the silver haired man, still reading his porn, answered instead which led to the second thing that indicated that he would be having a bad day.

"More likely than not, Seiji was training. Up until he disappeared, Seiji was always up going through many training sequences. He trained more than Gai and Lee combined then again if he didn't, I'd be upset about being beaten by someone five years younger than I," Kakashi came to walk next to him.

"Then you are wrong for my name is Severus Snape and flattery gets you nowhere. I know that I appear my age of thirty seven," Severus shot back, folding an arm over his chest and stalking just that bit faster. If he had on his usual robes, they would be snapping and billowing around his ankles at this point. If he had his wand, he would have cursed the bastards content on following him. Had Severus been feeling rather giving, he might have admitted that it might be his fault that he was in this current predicament—he should have waited and studied the patrol a bit before venturing outside to do his daily exercise but if Severus didn't get his blood flowing via physical means then he was liable to snap out and kill someone.

"Thirty five," Kakashi suddenly said. Severus glanced over his shoulder at the silver haired man and raised a brow at the man.

"What are you blubbering on about?" he sighed. The ninja smirked. Now how could Severus possibly know that Kakashi was smirking under that mask? He didn't need to explain his knowledge; he simply knew that he was correct. The smirking shinobi leaned close to him, their noses almost touching one another as he lowered his book and looked dead into his eyes.

"You know that you appear your age of thirty _five. _Severus Snape went to Hogwarts a year early and his birthday is in January. He is thirty five until then…" he elaborated. Severus stiffened and pressed back against the stone wall behind him, feeling the coolness seep into his naked flesh.

"Do not speak of me as if I am not here… I am Severus Snape and my age is not any of your concern," Severus snarled. He brought his hands behind his back and made several motions that were out of view from the man. He felt as the stone behind him become almost liquid like and fell back into it. He scoffed at the Leaf ninja before him as he reached out to touch him but missed. "Goodbye Mr. Hatake, I believe it is time for me to properly dress myself."

(**)

Harry pressed his lips together as he wanted outside of the classroom. It was the first day of classes starting once more and his first class just so happened to be DADA with the Slytherins. The purple haired shinobi woman would be co-teaching with Severus Snape, the man he had been looking for. A few days past a week had passed and Harry had yet to speak with the black haired man since the time he told him a bit about his past. He knew that the part revealed might be a little embarrassing and soul searing but that didn't mean that he had to be ignored and avoided.

"How long until this starts?" Naruto groaned and plopped his head onto Harry's shoulder seeing as he was the closest person to him, not that the Gryffindor minded. The blond was rather funny and unique especially as he spotted Ron beside him and leapt on the sullen redhead with a loud battle cry.

"We arrived almost five minutes early but I'm sure S-Snape is in there already," Harry assured the air that the shinobi had been standing at. He turned his head and winced as the blond went down because of the hex that caught him directly in the stomach. He went down with a yelp and a groan, hitting the ground loudly. His friend, Sasuke, raised a brow at the blond in such a Severus type way that Harry nearly choked on his own saliva. Instead he strode over to wear Ron was swiftly whispering the counter spells and helping the blond back on his feet.

"I… am sorry," Ron spoke, his voice gritty with lack of use, "Did not… expect."

"Heh, hee! No worries! It would take much more than that to keep me down! Believe it!" Naruto shouted, a giant smile rippling his face. The redhead blinked rapidly at him as if he had expected to be bombarded with shouts and accusations instead of the easy going nature that Naruto provided at nearly every turn of the way. Ron shook his head minutely and held out his roughened hand, gripping the equally work toughened limb and pulling the muscled blond to his feet.

"If you are expecting a written invitation then you shall freeze in these halls," a velvety voice purred out from the opened door way. The small group of teenagers practically whirled around to see that their professor had opened the door and most of the students had drifted in. Harry rushed forward, knowing that the door would slam even if the man knew that they were there—especially because they were there. He heard Ron, Naruto, and Sasuke dashed after him and they just made it in the door right as it shut and locked itself.

"Damn bastard…" Naruto muttered, glaring at the tear in his robes from the door catching the end. He blinked in surprise as a slim stick tapped the material and it stitched itself back together. He looked up at the redhead turning on his heel and stepping amongst his student to the platform that Snape now stood upon.

"As you were made aware at the Welcoming Feast, I am the new DADA teacher although I must be forgiven for not being there to graciously accept your welcome," the sharp grin that adorned the pale lips told each of them that he didn't give a hot rat's ass about their opinion. If Naruto thought back, he believed that there were actual shrieks of horror at the Potions Master suddenly becoming the Defense teacher. "As in my potions class, I will not accept late work, failure, or stupidity. I can only pray that each of you possess enough brain cells to retain the information that you will receive." The large nostrils flared and contracted as a deep breath was taken and released. The man looked as though the words he would be stating next would simply kill him. "I have been informed that I will have a co-teacher that arrived with our foreign exchange students. As you know, they are from Japan in which a different form of magic is used. Wands are not needed but they tend to use what you know as 'Old Magick'."

"Chakra is not magic," a brash voice scoffed. Eyes turned to the corner of the class where a woman was stepping out. She wore her long, professor robes open to reveal her rather unprofessional outfit of skin tight pants and a netted shirt that was thankfully out of sight due to the strategically placed robes. Severus turned his eyes, not even looking at the woman as he brought out his hand, sweeping it out in the direction of the dark violet haired woman.

"May I introduce Professor Mitarashi? Please, Professor, the stage is all yours. Perhaps you would tell our students what chakra is," Severus' smile was very nasty but the woman ignored it as she flipped onto the stage, landing with nary a sound.

"Chakra is better for one and it is energy that is harnessed to perform even the most basic techniques. It flows through our very blood, becomes more common than it actually," the female professor smirked. Severus shook his head as if he were disappointed in the woman.

"Magic is very much the same, Ms. Mitarashi. Each of the students of Hogwarts will tell you the same thing when they perform magic. It soars through their blood, makes their veins sing as it flows through their channel—their wand. Chakra is different for the fact that it is more specific—clans. Even then it is the same with magic. Certain families lean towards darker magic, some find themselves excelling at transfiguration or healing. Some 'Magic Users' can speak to snakes because of the blood that flows through their veins."

Anko remained silent, taking in the words calmly. She wasn't one to not admit that she was wrong and, perhaps she was. She didn't know much about Magic Users and their culture but she had always assumed that they were much different, otherwise why wouldn't they get along? However, by the way this particular Magic User (that could possibly not be a Magic User) spoke, it sounded like chakra.

"You didn't argue with me on one point, you know," the woman pointed out, "Do you agree that chakra is better? Shinobi stronger?"

"Of course not, you silly woman. I judge by a single individual and I can honestly say that my, personal, magic can trump a lot of those that have chakra… including you," Severus goaded in a purring voice that spoke of challenges unsaid but implied. The students looked on at their teachers, knowing that a battle was brewing and that they would be getting a hands on look at not only the infamous Potions Master fighting but something entirely new that they had never seen before. Anko grinned viciously and shifted her feet, facing the man fully.

"Well, you wanna test out those words? I'm pretty sure that your students would _love _a demonstration," she suggested lightly. Severus had a mental war with himself at that one moment. He knew, logically, that he probably shouldn't but damn it had been so long since he sparred or dueled… besides, it was an academic opportunity for his students.

"Allow me to erect the safety shields," Severus retorted. He didn't need any of his students to get side clipped.

"Fifty galleons on Professor Snape," a voice suddenly quipped next to Sasuke. The Uchiha raised a brow at the girl who had suddenly appeared at his elbow. He hadn't seen her last night, she must have come late. As he looked over her slightly upturned nose, sun kissed face and deep brown eyes, he decided that she was quite pretty.

"Hundred on… Professor Mitarashi," Sasuke held out his hand. The other Slytherin grinned and shook his hand softly. He made sure to remember her voice in case he heard her in the darkness.

"Name's Pansy Parkinson," she introduced herself.

"Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha."

(**)

The End


	8. Should He?

Happy Holidays (I'm sure something is coming up). Hope you Enjoy

Warning: violence

(**)

Anko stepped into the middle of the stage as the man had urged her to do and they bowed to each other. Turning their backs to one another, they took five steps forward and whirled around quickly. Anko was the first to attack, launching herself at the man with a viciousness and grace that a lioness possessed. She was going to take him down with a simple kick but as she twisted her body in the air to deliver a fatal kick to the back of the man's neck, she found herself shrieking and just barely dodging a large snake of fire.

It was only with her quick reflexes that she managed to not be burned to a crisp by whatever fire spell he said. She landed on the tangible shield and ran along it to avoid the snake coming after her with a roaring vengeance. She could almost feel the flames licking at her skin and engulfing her hair. Anko did a flip off of the ward to dodge the fire and watched with wide eyes as it slammed into the shield, startling several students.

"You are fast," she admitted to the blank man standing at the far end of the stage. He gave her a smug smirk and nodded in acceptance to her truthful words. He held his wand in front of him, one arm almost completely behind his back with his feet planted lightly on the ground in case he needed to move. It was a good position to have but Anko would not lose to some Magic User so she jackknifed onto her feet and ran at him, this time her eyes planted carefully on his wand and her hands moving in a jutsu. She wouldn't underestimate this man any longer.

As she came closer and his lips moved to perform a spell, she thrust her hand out in a fist, several feet away and watched his eyes widen as six long snakes came flying from her sleeve, fangs bared. He cursed and shouted something that she couldn't hear but she saw that it sent him flying to the side, just barely escaping the venom filled fangs. He didn't have time to rest on the side because Anko was coming for him hard, her snakes lashing out again and again, only to just miss him each time… until she got him.

"This is new," Severus complained as he looked down at his tattered sleeve. He sighed at the self-satisfied looking woman—it had been rather close but Severus was toying with her. She wouldn't win, no matter how hard she tried, he would always come out the victor and that wasn't being conceited. It was a hard truth. The only reason Severus did not put an end to the battle within moments was because this was a very nice workout. Severus muttered several cutting spells and rid the sleeve from his entire robe, revealing a lightly muscled arm with smooth skin. Anko studied the limb, shocked that there wasn't so much as a scar from his past or even a scrape from the fangs if not small holes from the fangs sinking into his pale skin. Her snakes had destroyed that sleeve; at the very least the fangs should have grazed his skin and sent him in a panic of being poisoned. Fire should be destroying his veins and causing severe, crippling pain… a bit of discomfort, anything except for the damn irritation at his destroyed robes?

"You are a freak of nature," Anko commented quite seriously as their battle paused. The man simply raised an eyebrow and twisted his wand along his fingers and made a tapping motion on his wrist, frowning at whatever appeared. Anko braced her legs, plans coming and leaving her mind. It was obvious that there was something about this Magic User and something even more obvious was that she would be losing this battle if she didn't think fast.

"There are five minutes left of class. I believe it is time for me to wrap this up," Severus sighed in a tone that sounded anything but contrite. He placed a hand in his pocket and pulled out a vial filled with a silver liquid.

"What's that?" Anko tilted her head, not quite sure what the man had up his sleeve. She knew that she was running out of time to win this battle. She reached into her pouch and pulled out several poison bombs and adjusted a kunai in her hand. She wouldn't give him any real damage but she'd be damned if she lost a sparring match against a damn Magic User.

(**)

"You ready to pull out of the bet and admit defeat?" Pansy smirked at the tall foreign exchange student beside her. The other Slytherin looked back at her and she noticed that some of his face was in her favorite professor but that didn't make much sense so she put the thought out of her mind. Sasuke raised a single brow, almost at the exact same time as Professor Snape and a smirk played along his lips.

"There is nothing that he can do to beat Mitarashi—he may be a bit fast but she is talented and not too dumb," Sasuke was confident in the fact that Anko would win even though he didn't want her to. If Snape won, it would mean that it was just that much more possible that he was an Uchiha. That first fire spell nearly had Sasuke dancing on the spot. It didn't really mean anything in retrospect but, for a very desperate teenager that might have found a family member, it was everything. It was an Uchiha that couldn't pull away from his roots.

"Well, Professor Snape is going to wrap this up pretty soon and Pansy will be a richer woman," a familiar voice stated. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see the blond boy who had escorted him around the Wizarding Village to gather his school supplies. Draco was his name and, if Sasuke wasn't too mistaken, the godson of Severus Snape. He would have to talk more to this boy to see if there was any way around Snape's (Uchiha) fortress.

"How do you know that, Malfoy?" Harry tilted his head, green eyes blinking curiously from behind his glasses. He trained all the time with the black haired man but he still found himself a novice for things that was Snape. There were days when Severus would beat him in a few seconds and days when the battle would draw out and Harry thought he had a chance of winning (which never turned out to be the truth).

"A Slytherin never reveals his trade but you should enjoy the show," Draco smirked just as Snape swallowed a silver liquid. Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan and while everyone else simply saw that their former Potions Professor lips and arms moved faster, Sasuke saw something… more. He wasn't simply becoming faster with his spells, he was not only hitting Anko but he was seeing where she would go before she even finished the move and was ready for it. The sparring match was over in three seconds. Anko landed on her back and attempted to stand but fell back down with a groan.

Sasuke switched off his bloodline in his shock and the room was deadly quiet. The Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't sure if they should begin to clap or simply fear their Professor for another reason other than the fact that he was strict. Now they knew that he'd whoop their asses in a duel within moments. Actually the man would probably laugh himself blue before he even took a threat from them seriously. The former Potions Professor didn't say anything; instead he simply lowered the dueling shields and stepped towards the kunoichi, holding out his hand for her to take.

"You were an admirable opponent," he complimented although Anko simply scoffed and grasped the pale digits. They were so thin and felt as though they would snap if she squeezed too hard… how did he beat her?

"I know when I get my ass handed to me and this was one of those times," Anko admitted with a sigh. There was something different about this Magic User and she was going to find out but for now, she simply bowed to him and faced the stunned students. Was it possible that the black haired man hadn't even showed his abilities before? Magic Users were odd—demonstrating not only put fear in the students but it helped them learn. As a Potions Master, they should know that he was skilled in that area so they wouldn't be surprised when he turned out to be good in another. Well, good was an understatement. The man moved faster than she could keep up with, with spells that made her want to cry in pain.

"Tomorrow, you will turn in a two foot scroll on different types of 'Magic', siting at least three. Class _dismissed_," Severus purred out, smugness coloring his tones. The Potions Master felt exceptionally good, having activated his bloodline for something more than target practice. Sure, no one realized that he was using the Sharingan due to a high glamour but sparring with the female ninja gave a comfortable strain to his insides. He only wished he had been allowed to jump and kick and punch as she, to do a jutsu… no, he had to put such thoughts away. He was not that person any longer, he was Severus Snape and nothing would change that.

Especially not the onyx eyes boring into his face hard enough that Severus wondered as to why he had not turned to a heaping pile of dust by now. This Uchiha was going to ruin everything and it didn't help that there was another pair of eyes, these ones actually searing his skin with its green intensity. The class began to empty itself, Anko going out into the other room to gather some salve to soothe the ache she now had on her back. Severus climbed off the stage, cursing mentally as he found that there were two that stayed behind. The two younger men were standing shoulder to shoulder, each still staring at him. Oh no, soon, they would join forces and attempt to kill Severus with their inquiries.

"Professor Snape, I have a question," Sasuke raised a hand sarcastically. Harry shot a small glare at him.

"I've got several too, Professor Snape," the Gryffindor added, his face determined.

"As your head of House, I will speak with you at a later time Mr. Uchiha. I am sure that your questions can hold until then. Mr. Potter, follow me to my office. You will have three minutes because I have a very odd feeling that your question has nothing to do with academics," Severus was putting off talking to the Uchiha. He had to prepare himself to throw out everything that the boy said and make him think himself foolish. With such stubborn blood flowing through his veins, Severus knew that he'd have a hard time doing so. Severus looked over his shoulder at the boy following him and refrained from wincing. He shouldn't be thinking about the Uchiha at this moment because the enraged look on Harry's face didn't bode very well. Damn those shinobi.

(**)

"Why have you been avoiding me!?" Harry shouted as soon as the door closed behind him. He didn't know what came over him but after more than a week of not being able to talk to Severus, chasing him around the castle, and being put on the back burner, he just couldn't hold in his emotions any longer. He stomped until he was toe to toe with the shorter man, glaring harshly into the onyx eyes.

"Harry, lower your tone to show that you have more than half a brain within your skull," Severus countered smoothly, looking up at the taller wizard. He placed his arms across his chest and felt his lip curl at the impudent young man. "While you seem to believe that the sun sets and rises solely for you, it does not. I have _not_ been avoiding you. I have been _busy_." Harry felt as though he had been slapped, taking a step back from the man. Could it really be that he was being selfish and an arrogant prick? He hadn't thought that Severus would have much to do seeing as he was no longer a spy for the Dark Lord after being discovered last year but that surely wasn't the only thing he did for the war.

"I… I'm sorry for snapping… it's just… I felt like you were trying to just push me to the side or something," Harry sighed, running a hand through his wild hair. Severus felt guilt bite at his ankles, really the younger wizard shouldn't be so good at the martyr look. This just wasn't fair. He was trying to protect the brat from his past and the present and all he wanted to do was put himself in danger for the sake of his curiosity and then look so damn sad when Severus scolded him.

"Listen… Harry, do not apologize. The Potter men are known to be big headed when their friends are involved," Severus tried to lighten the mood although he stressed the word friends—nothing could come of their relationship and he had to instill that belief in himself first and then press it onto Harry.

"I'll have you know that my head is just the perfect size," Harry joked, a smile coming to his lips. He heard the 'friends' that Severus said but he wouldn't let it get him down. He would have Severus Snape because he knew that the man felt something for him too. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have let Harry kiss him those weeks ago or even get that close to him. He knew how dangerous Severus was with a wand and he could have easily beaten him from here to Voldemort if he so wished but he hadn't. He let it happen and continued to let it in the hallway. Harry had to admit that a few of those wandering hands wasn't just because of the potion.

"I will have you know that you now only have two minutes to get to your next class," Severus said dryly. Harry tapped his hand on his wrist, quickly muttering a time spell and noticed that the former Potions Master was right. With a curse Harry jumped towards the door but paused and went back to the man.

"Uh, see you tomorrow?" he smiled before landing a chaste kiss on the dry lips before him. Then he dashed out before the flaming red of his face could be seen by the DADA professor although several second year Ravenclaw and Slytherins had to wonder what had the Boy-Who-Lived looking like that. Harry didn't get to see the wide, surprise eyes of Severus Snape or watch as the man touched his lips with a shake of his head.

"The boy is a fool," Severus muttered to himself as he pushed away from his desk. He let his office to see Anko sitting calmly on the stage, staring openly at the second year students. Oh yes, he had several more classes left to do.

(**)

Somewhere thousands of miles away sat a man on a large, throne like chair. He did not look very much like a man, in fact he looked more like a snake. His skin was a sickly pure white and his nose was practically gone while his cheekbones were high and his eyes bright red and nothing but slits. A long fingered hand with sharp nails came up to glide across his chin as he stared at the two men before him. One looked much like a man he knew—one he hated for being a traitor to his cause—except this man's eyes were red and had odd symbols within them. His gaze met his perfectly, never wavering and perfectly blank. The next man was rather tall with broad shoulders. His skin was a blue-gray color and his eyes pure white with black pupils. He looked a lot like a shark, sharp teeth within his mouth as he smiled nastily at the trembling man that stood by the snake-like man.

"You are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame?" the man stared at the two. He had expected something a bit more subtler or even more dangerous looking. Well, the shark man looked rather intimidating judging by the way the rat like man beside him shook and whimpered but this other one was a mere slip of a boy.

"Yes, our Leader has told us that you have our mission," the younger shinobi stated calmly. Voldemort had to restrain a shiver as even the dead voice, silky and deep reminded him of the traitor.

"Yessss, yesss. There issss a man that _betrayed_ me and he residessss within the casssstle of Hogwartsss. While their ssshieldssss are down, they have enlissssted the help of sssshinobi and I do not trussst my followerssss to get this right," Voldemort explained, his voice coming out in hisses that elongated his s's.

"So you want him dead or captured," the shark man, Kisame, asked, confidently putting his massive hands through his spiky hair. He was a conceited one and Voldemort only hoped that the massive sword on his back was not there for show. He hated someone that couldn't cash what they said.

"Captured, I do not care what condition for he issss powerful and will put up a fight. Back-up might be necesssssary for you. Here is his picture_, Severus Snape_ is his name," Voldemort waved a sharp fingered hand at the trembling man who had something nearly crushed in his hand. Two sets of red eyes narrowed at the poor bastard, "Wormtail, give them the picture you imbecile!"

Peter let out a loud squeak and rushed forward, shoving the picture in the man's hand and scampered back to his master. Something about this man screamed 'Severus Snape' and the man was a sadistic fuck so by default this man had to be just as sadistic and crazy. A few days after the Shrieking Shack Incident, something in him changed and he became a loose cannon. He almost killed someone for jinxing him to trip and hit his head on the Slytherin table. He had jumped at the poor Ravenclaw with a knife in his hand and murder in his eyes and, no matter who said it, no one could tell Peter that his eyes hadn't turned red and black much like this man's.

"Wow… he looks a bit like you, Itachi," Kisame grinned. This was the second time he found someone that looked like Itachi only now… this person seemed to put a dent in Itachi's shield. The young man's face was still rather blink but his breath had hitched as he stared down at the glaring man.

"No, this cannot be him. He looks like him but his features… they are wrong—twisted but it appears to be…" Itachi trailed off, not sure what to do as he was faced with someone he thought he would have never seen again. He had thought this person dead or far gone, never to be seen again by anyone of the Uchiha clan and yet… he was staring at him. Despite the pasted on features, this was definitely who he thought it was.

"Will you be able to do it?" Voldemort suddenly snapped, not liking that the ninja in front of him had been silently speaking.

"We will need reinforcements," Itachi stated firmly. Kisame actually took a step back. They had never, ever needed reinforcements! Hell, he didn't even know what that was and yet, the all-powerful, clever Uchiha brat was firmly stating, without hesitation, that they couldn't handle this single man!? How the Hell was he!?

(**)

Severus checked in on the last Slytherin student, charming a nightlight that would grant nice dreams for the whimpering first year student inside. The girl let out a sigh and relaxed against her teddy bear. Severus smiled gently and closed the door gently and nearly ran directly into the Uchiha brat. He had been following him door to door, turning his back when one of the students wanted to speak gently with him on private matters. Now he was done and Sasuke wanted to speak with him.

"You have followed me long enough, boy, now let us speak," Severus sighed, leading the boy to his sitting room which was connected to the Slytherin's common room if any of them needed him. Sasuke looked at the man and saw that he just looked extremely tired. His shoulders were almost slumping and large bags were under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Okay… I want to know who you are and don't lie to me… please," Sasuke pleaded. Severus bit into his bottom lip. Should he tell the Uchiha boy the truth? Should he finally tell someone what he hid all these years of lies on top of lies? Should he finally take some of the weight off his shoulders and allow himself a real sleep that he hadn't had in years?

Was he ready for that?

(**)

The End

A bit of a cliffhanger but I'm not sure if Severus should tell Sasuke. He hadn't told Harry but what do you guys think? The truth or another lie? If he doesn't tell Sasuke, eventually it will come out. Oh and do you like how I just put Itachi in the story?


	9. Two Families

Warning: nothing that hasn't already happened!

(**)

Should he tell the Uchiha boy the truth? Should he finally tell someone what he hid all these years of lies on top of lies? Should he finally take some of the weight off his shoulders and allow himself a real sleep that he hadn't had in years?

Was he ready for that?

Severus knew that the answer was yes. It was always yes—it had been yes when these lies started years ago. It was yes when he was forced into that damn contract, forced to leave his home and it would always be yes. Severus had always feared the day when the situation would spiral out of control and he'd be stripped naked like an exposed nerve for all to see. He would not have control, he would not be able to stop it and he would always be a monster.

He never thought that it would happen this way, though. He never thought that the secrets and lies would be unearthed by a strange Uchiha boy that lost everything. Yes, he knew that the Uchiha clan was slaughtered like common horses that couldn't work any longer. His heart clenched as he thought of all the people that he had loved in his short time with them. He could see them running around, screaming and attempting to fight but being overpowered by the prodigy and the outcast. He thought of the man that came to visit him in his room, eyes blank and still covered in blood. He had been shocked that he knew this man and he was not scared. He knew that he was still stronger, still better but the man hadn't even attempted to attack him. He simply stared at him for a very long time, katana dripping with blood on the new rugs Severus had put down. He had looked into those eyes and he saw everything spill forth but he didn't want to so he pulled away.

Then the young man left. He disappeared from his broken window and Severus never quite got the blood from his room's floor. He even placed down a new rug but it was always there. It was always within his mind therefore on his floor.

Severus rubbed at his aching eyes before pulling his attention back to the Uchiha. The boy had the right to know at least part of the truth and that was what Severus would give him. He was not quite ready to bare his entire soul especially to a child that he barely knew.

"I suppose you deserve to know who I am," Severus finally stated then his eyes hardened, "However, this information stays within these walls. It does not leave this room, especially not to your sensei. Hatake does not need a larger head."

"I swear that is between you and me," Sasuke promised, urging the man to continue. Severus sighed and pulled his finger through the greasy black hair he had yet to wash seeing as no one wanted him to get anything done this day. Where should he start?

"There were once two families. They were separated by both class and worlds however they are both significant to you and I. The first family had a son, a little boy that did not deserve the harsh fate that life dealt out to him but that is not important until later. The second family was a part of a very prestigious clan of powerful individuals however, the leader and his wife could not conceive," Severus started out, deciding that this was the best way to go about it.

"Tell me that my family—the second family—did not steal the child of the first one," Sasuke interrupted to beg. His blood froze within his veins, the weight of his family's heinous crimes already on his mind only doubling with the thought that the man before him was the stolen baby of a wizarding couple. He couldn't handle the thought that his family was made up of cold blooded murderers, traitors, and power hungry monsters.

"Do not interrupt me and do not jump to conclusions, it makes a foolish creature out of you," Severus glared at him. Sasuke let out a small sigh and nodded, encouraging his family member to continue although he relaxed his stance to listen better. He didn't want to miss any part of the story.

"Where was I… ah yes, the second family could not conceive. It was the wife, the Healer found out—she would never be able to carry a child to term and if she did, she would die and the child would probably soon follow. So the leader was urged to find a new wife and, in normal circumstances, he would have but this leader loved his wife more than he did his status. He assured his wife that he cared not about carrying on his name but she did not believe him so she left her Country."

"She left him…?" Sasuke didn't believe that the woman, his mother… (potential mother?) left the Fire Countries? She left his father because she could not carry his children? The onyx eyed teenager shook his head, trying to clear it of all the assumptions and possibilities that were floating around. He had to actually listen to the story rather than the things that he thought up without evidence. He looked back at the fake Snape or Uchiha who had grown silent, staring at him with dark, calculating eyes.

"She requested a special mission to leave the Hidden Countries completely and seek out help from the Outside but she would soon learn that this help came with a price. It came with a price that she would find out that she'd have to live with," Severus informed him, face turning grim. Sasuke licked his lips.

"What… what did she do?"

Severus opened his mouth but was stopped as the room suddenly flashed with green lights and a rapid beeping sounded throughout. The Potions Master let out a curse and jumped to his feet, grabbing Sasuke at the same time.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke demanded. His Head of House opened the portrait and continued to pull him until they were standing in front of a stone wall.

"You are to help everyone as much as you can but do NOT enter the room… under ANY circumstance," Snape gritted out between his teeth, making sure his message was understood. Sasuke turned to the stone wall and he then realized that they were standing in front of the dormitories of the Slytherin House. He concentrated and realized that he could hear shouts and screams of horror and pain, and what sounded like flesh pounding on the walls as they tried to escape. Holy… what was happening!? Severus glared at the wall and spat something out but the wall remained a simple wall. Finally the man simply punched the stone and it parted like water.

Gusts of red clouds rushed out along with several dozen of students in various stages of dress, nudity, and night clothes. Severus waved his wand with a shout and the clouds stopped pouring out but the students kept coming, each crying or screaming or sha8king.

"Come along, everyone evacuate _calmly_!" Severus shouted over his panicking students, ushering them and prompting Sasuke into action. He began to help his temporary peers, stopping several people from being walked on and possibly injured while attempting to calm everyone down to stop the near massacre of clumsier people that fell down. Severus said something to him but he couldn't hear him over the other students but the man didn't seem to realize this for he covered his nose with his sleeve, hunched over, and dashed into the cloud infested room.

"What happened?" Sasuke shouted to the first person he recognized in the screaming, sobbing mass of Slytherin children. Pansy pushed her wet brown (made darker by the water and suds) hair out of her eyes and it was then that Sasuke realized that the girl was completely naked save a silver towel. She held it tight to her chest, obviously uncomfortable but trying to hide it behind a cold mask. Pansy awkwardly tried to soothe a small girl that was just as wet but she had on a too large Slytherin bath robe that she held tightly to her body as she observed her panicked roommates especially since now the students that lurched out were hacking loudly and practically crawling.

"I don't know. I was in the showers when the screaming started and then Millicent came in and she said that a poison of some kind went off in the common rooms and that we were to evacuate as fast as possible…" Pansy trailed off, eyeing the smoke with a cautious eye before looking down at the little girl clinging tightly to her now that she had stopped running her fingers through the soft mousy brown hair. Pansy raised a brow at the girl and took a quick step away from her, "This is… Olivia Summers…?"

"My name is Opal Summers…" the brown haired girl protested. Pansy shrugged and urged the girl to find her friends.

"You gave her your robe," Sasuke noted, watching the girl carefully push her way through the mass of students. Pansy shrugged, trying to push the nice deed away. She let out a gasp as Sasuke tore off his own Slytherin school robes and draped it on her shoulders, turning his back quickly so that she could slip her arms within the sleeve, the towel immediately pooling by her feet. When he turned back around, he noticed the girl was raising a brow at him, tilting her head in question. A warm sensation splashed across Sasuke's face but it was definitely not a blush… no, Sasuke Uchiha did not blush.

"I have on my uniform…" he grunted, pulling off his tie and making a make shift belt to make sure the robes didn't billow out and take away any coverage she had just gained. Pansy continued to stare at him silently, gears obviously turning behind her eyes.

"Hm… thank you," Pansy finally muttered, quite socially retarded. She fiddled with her long hair but stopped as someone bumped into her. Quickly her face twisted with anger and she whirled on the large sixth year student that treaded upon her bare feet. She turned and apologized which wasn't very effective as he knocked her to the ground by being shoved once more. Sasuke immediately kicked the boy to the side and helped a frazzled, red faced Pansy to her feet.

"That's IT! Everyone CALM DOWN NOW!" She shrieked in the loudest tone she could, anger coloring her vocal cords and fire burning in her eyes. Suddenly it went quiet in the Halls and eyes were turned on the practically naked girl and the robe-less exchange student. They also glanced at the groaning sixth year clutching his now bruised side and decided that maybe they should listen to the violent two.

"I'm going to call roll and I need everyone to _shut the Hell up_ so I can do it and make sure that no one is missing. Do you understand?" she growled and watched as they nodded, "Good now sit down so I can see clearly. When I call your name, I want you to form a line behind Uchiha so that he may gauge how hurt you are and lead the seriously injured to the Hospital Wing if necessary."

She was impressive, that much Sasuke could say and it was obvious that she pulled some weight because they all rushed to obey her, dropping to their knees and falling on their bums as she had ordered. Of course it could be that they knew that any missing students could be severely hurt or trapped within the rooms so they had to rule everyone out. Still, Sasuke rather liked this side of the girl he had just met.

"Alyssa, Rachel, and Agnes Anderson?" she called out, her dark eyes scanning the students before her.

"Here," three female voices called out and three identical second year girls jumped to their feet and rushed behind Sasuke. They were all dressed for bed and looked fairly unscathed other than a few bruises that were starting to form from bumping into walls or getting jostled. Sasuke placed his head on each of their chests just to make sure and placed his fingers along their head to make sure there weren't any bumps that could signal head injuries and to make sure their hearts weren't going too fast or too slow to his limited knowledge.

"Isaac and Jacob Bird?" a seventh year and first year stood up and took a place by the triplets and Sasuke, willingly letting the tall exchange student to give them a quick once over. Pansy kept on in rapid succession that showed the admittedly awkward but confident popular girl had enough courtesy to know each of her Slytherin brethren in order of name rather than just the people she associated with. "Echo Birch, Valeant Blu, Zahara Blue, Millicent Buldstrode, and Javier Bulge?"

"Is anyone aware of the location to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor dorms?" Sasuke called out before Pansy could continue even as the new five scrambled towards him. He couldn't keep on by himself and he already had three people over on the wall that needed additional care. He needed help.

"I… I know where the Ravenclaw dorm is," one of the new five raised her hand although by her yellow face and the sweat that was going along her brow, she was definitely one of the sicker students. The girl was rather thick who seemed to have been getting ready for bed due to the extremely tight shirt that barely kept her breasts from spilling out and the tight shorts that really left little to the imagination. She ran a hand through her short dark brown hair and let out a few coughs, round face alight with sweat.

"I think I remember where the Gryffindors are…" one of the triplets stepped forward. Several Slytherins raised curious brows at her, "Our older brother is a Gryffindor and he let me sleep there when I got really scared and didn't want to wake Professor Snape or my sisters."

"In the Gryffindor rooms, ask for Naruto Uzumaki and tell him that it is an emergency. Ravenclaw holds Sakura—tell her the same thing. Run!" Sasuke urged although he sent another student to go with the sicker girl to make sure that she was alright. The last thing he wanted was for the girl to faint in some hallway and just die.

"Pike, you and Vincent go to and inform the Headmaster as to what has happened. I don't know why he isn't here already, the old Gryffindor-loving goat. Not that we need his help _now_," Pansy spat out the last few words, her lips curling a bit in disgust. Sasuke was curious as to why the Headmaster wasn't there. Surely if Severus' rooms had alarms to warn about students in danger, the Headmaster would have something similar. He shook his head and concentrated on helping an extremely damaged first year student who had been stepped on. He was sure that the boy's arm was broken.

"Everyone is here except… Blaise, what the Hell happened to you?" Pansy practically shrieked as a dark skinned boy finally stumbled out of the room. He coughed several times and would have collapsed on the floor but was caught by Gregory who threw a long, bare arm over his shoulder and practically dragged the disoriented boy to the side. Sasuke cursed as he observed the boy. He knew a little about the medical arts, never having a knack for it and his team already had one but he knew that this seventh year was in grave danger. The dark eyes glazed over, pupils huge and he didn't seem able to fully close his mouth.

"Was lookin for… Mal… foy and extra… water… hit m'head. 'Fessor Snape help me," Blaise slurred out, head rolling along the stone.

"Where is Professor Snape?" Sasuke asked, snapping his fingers to get the boy's attention. Dark eyes blinked at him several times, Sasuke had a suspicion that the boy had a mild concussion and it was made obvious as he opened his mouth wide and suddenly vomited quite violently before collapsing.

"What happened here?"

"Shit, this looks bad! Teme, what the fuck!?"

Sasuke never thought he would be so happy as to hear Sakura and Naruto or see their faces. He turned around and nearly threw Sakura at the injured party, leaving Pansy to fully explain. He wasn't sure why he had Naruto come, probably for moral support and the fact that he would throw a hissy fit if he had known that he had been kept out of the loop.

"Where is Seiji?" a new voice demanded. Sasuke almost jumped, surprised that it wasn't just Naruto and Sakura that had been brought down. Now that he looked, it seemed as though the girls had also gotten the Potter kid, Weasley, and Kakashi-sensei. The man actually looked worried, eyes searching amongst the students carefully to see if the supposed Uchiha Seiji was amongst them, probably crouched to their height to assess damage. Sasuke glanced at the smoky room, giving his answer silently.

"Wait, that smoke is red—that means that it's poisonous you idiot!" Millicent shouted after the man as he immediately darted into the cloud. She wanted to show more but she couldn't breathe properly after running to the Ravenclaws' dormitory and all the way back down here instead of going to the Hospital Wing as she probably should have. Millicent leaned heavily against the wall, giving a small smile as Gregory led her to the other sick that were being tended by the pink haired exchange student.

"Let me go!"

Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto and the silent redhead both holding onto the Potter kid as he fought and struggled to free himself and also go after the Slytherin Head of House. Weasley shook his head harshly and leaned close to whisper something in his ear that seemed to have slowed the struggles down marginally. Sasuke sighed, knowing that the Gryffindor was just waiting for a chance to break free and be the hero much like Naruto would have done had it been any of his friends in there.

"Naruto, it's a possibility that this was a diversion and someone is trying to attack the school. You, Potter, and I—."

"What in the… did I miss something?" a curious voice of a certain blond came forth. Sasuke felt his eye twitch and he stopped himself just barely from reaching out and strangling the confused looking Slytherin who was probably partially responsible for the concussed Blaise and a currently missing Severus Snape (Uchiha Seiji).

"Where… no, that's not important. You and Weasley will siphon out the poisonous clouds, clear out the room completely and as efficiently as you can. Potter, Naruto and I will check the castle—Potter, I need you with us because Sakura and Kakashi cannot help," _'that and I don't trust you to not be an idiot' _was left unsaid although Sasuke was sure that it was all over his face. If he did, he would rather Weasley went with him mostly because the boy was quiet and seemed powerful.

"He'll be alright, you'll see," Naruto suddenly said, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and then on Harry's in a brief, tough hug. Sasuke rolled his eyes despite his need to run in after Snape also if only because the man was probably an Uchiha. Harry opened his mouth, green eyes darting to the room and back to the onyx eyed teenager before he nodded stiffly.

"We should stop at the Gryffindor tower quickly for my Map," he added before turning around and taking off, Naruto running alongside him. Sasuke sighed in relief and quickly caught up with the two. Draco watched the three run off and nearly let out a squawk as tight fingers curled around his arm and yanked him towards the room. He looked at the somber face of Ron Weasley and the boy gestured to the whimpering, teary eyed, or shaken Slytherins in various clothing then back to the room. Draco nodded and pulled out his wand, aiming it at his home during the school year and beginning to recite a cleansing chant.

"You know Weasley, for what it's worth… you aren't so bad," Draco said to the Gryffindor as the spell begin to work on its own although he had to keep most of his concentration to make sure that it didn't leak into the hallway.

"Ditto," Ron's lips twitched and Draco was sure that he saw a bit of the friendly smile that he had become accustomed to seeing before the incident two years ago. Then it was gone as they turned their attention back to clearing out the room.

(**)

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sakura asked of the brown haired girl that had on Sasuke's robes although she was curious as to why Sasuke would give her his robes or tie but she pushed that away for another time. Then Sakura carefully placed her hands on the back of a boy's skull, wincing at the cracks and even a break that she felt before applying her healing chakra to it. She felt the bone mend and shift under her fingertips.

"Not much more than you can guess if you aren't _completely_ brain dead," the girl shrugged, not even paying attention to the hot glare that Sakura shot her at the underhanded insult, "Something went off in the common rooms and overtook the entire Slytherin House. Everyone evacuated, some were injured, and some were not. Some were in the middle of getting dressed or taking a bath while some were already in bed like Blaise here."

Sakura looked back at the brown skinned Slytherin that she was tending to and noticed that he was only in his boxers, obviously the victim of rushing out of his bed as the alarms went off. She felt a blush tickle her nose but stopped thinking along the thoughts that the Slytherin was attractive and went on to help other students, starting with a silently crying first year.

(**)

Severus felt as though his heart was going to burst right from his chest as he accidentally sucked in tiny pockets of the poison. He had already placed a protective bubble over his face but the poison ate through it every fifteen seconds but he had to make sure that his students were alright. He had found Blaise lying near a puddle of water, blood pooling around his head and it was obvious that the boy had slipped in the water and knocked himself out. He continued on, having already counted how many students were out there and how many students he actually had. Draco, Elvira, and Theodore were missing.

"Wake up! Oh no, please, please wake up!" a tiny voice begged before breaking out into coughs. Severus turned his heavy head and followed the voice into a hallway leading to the boy-prefect's bedroom. There was Elvira kneeling atop Theodore, pounding weakly at his chest. Her thick, long black hair was in disarray, piled messily atop her head while tears ran down her ghostly pale face. Her revealing nightgown was punched around her white thighs.

"Elvira Everclear," he called out, gaining the fifth year's attention. Large green eyes shot up and nearly sparkled with relief.

"Professor… professor, he won't get up," Elvira whimpered, standing up and staggering towards her head of house. She fell directly into his chest, grasping weakly at the dark cloth. Severus dropped to the floor with her, staying just below the worst of the clouds.

"I will take care of Theodore, I want you to crawl towards the entrance, stay as low as you can and try your best to not inhale any more of the poison," Severus spoke clearly to the dazed girl. Her still heavily made up eyes glanced back at Theodore then at her Head of House.

"Please don't let him die," she whimpered before starting to crawl away quite slowly. Severus carefully approached the boy and kneeled to his level, placing his head on the teenager's chest. That was odd… his heartbeat was completely steady, breathing rather shallow but everything else seemed in place. Suddenly the boy moved, shifting so quickly that Severus was nearly nicked by the glinting blade within the boy's grasp. Severus looked at the boy climbing to his feet, an odd glaze in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Severus raised a brow and leaned against the wall, wondering what his student thought he would achieve with that dagger.

"Hello traitor, how are you?" Theodore cooed, head falling to the side in a jerky motion.

"I am rather annoyed that you are doing this foolishness at this _particular_ moment and if you continue on this path, I will not hesitate to break you," Severus warned, not in the mood for this. He could feel the poison circulating around his lungs and his head was beginning to feel odd and heady, something that he knew was not an overly good thing.

"You would hurt your own student?" Theodore inquired right before lunging forward. Severus pursed his lips and shifted to the side, quickly bringing up his hand and slamming the young man's head against the wall as hard as he could. Theodore's thick body immediately crumpled like a puppet cut from its strings. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and reached down only to realize that maybe he was a little worse than he had thought. The world staggered under him, tilting dangerously to the side and he found himself going along with it. Well damn, this wasn't good. Severus braced himself for what was going to be a painful experience of slamming his head against the stone wall but found himself stopped by something hard and soft.

"Seiji, you idiot."

"Hello Hatake, tis a wonderful evening, isn't it?" Severus slurred out as he looked up at the man but he suddenly found the face closer as he was hefted into the strong arms and held close to the man's lean body. He didn't concentrate on that, instead he hummed as his magic suddenly dropped low as if he exhausted himself.

"The clouds seemed to have affected you," Kakashi muttered, staring hard at his face. Severus raised a hand and gently touched his features, feeling the difference immediately. Well, he couldn't have that. He forced the glamour to come back up although it took all the way until he was suddenly breathing clean air before he could have it firmly in place. Then he felt that he was no longer in the presence of just Hatake but rather several of his little snakes. In fact he felt grabbing hands and the disappearance of familiar arms and then he was fully surrounded by his students all touching him and shouting out questions.

"Professor! Are you okay!?" a loud voice shrieked above the others, probably because the girl was right by his ear, her voice echoing in his brain and just all around aggravating. He quickly slapped his hand over the nearest mouth, silently urging his students to shut their gobs if only so he didn't begin killing people.

"I am fine… hello, Headmaster," Severus suddenly noticed the bewildered Headmaster standing there. Well, that settled things. He was now in a good position to faint.

(**)

Kakashi could not believe that he had been successfully assaulted by a bunch of teenagers and children, having Seiji ripped directly from his arms and placed carefully on the stone ground. He was pushed out of the way and beside the two Magic Users siphoning the poisonous clouds.

"He's our Head of House, the one that helps us all despite the rumors and they're worried for him, don't take it offensively," the blond retorted as he caught sight of his sour aura. Kakashi grunted and ducked into the dormitory to find the boy that Seiji had slammed into the wall, quickly retracing his steps to the location. He had to get the child out because it was his mission to protect those within the castle and that meant the student that had probably attacked Seiji.

"Well then," Kakashi shrugged, turning on his heel and leaving. No one could say that he didn't try but the little bastard wasn't there so it was time for him to go. The kid would be okay until the air was cleaned. Besides, Kakashi wouldn't die for some brat that decided to not only attack his 'Head of House' and then disappear.

He wasn't paid enough for that.

(**)

The End

I didn't know how to end this and it just kept going and going and going! However, I finally finished this chapter!

Whatcha think!? Review!


	10. So Worried

**I was going to pull an April's Fool on you guys by posting on all my stories that they were abandoned and would be deleted in twenty-four hours. Then I was going to delete them to make it seem real before putting them back up with a note of APRIL'S FOOLS. My friend told me it wouldn't be funny and many people would be pissed at me. Personally, I thought it required too much work so yup, my laziness and her conscience saved you guys.**

Let's start!

Warning: nothing much except pointlessness and some development of SLASH/GAY-NESS!

(**)

The first thing that Severus became aware of was that his hand was being held which was odd if he did say. He kept his eyes closed and mentally assessed himself. The glamour was still up and running, that was nice. He was not in any physical pain except for the aching in his lungs from having inhaled something that was probably not too good for him. Now why…? Oh, that was right! Someone thought it was a good thing to release a poison among his little Slytherins. Being the teacher that he was, he had to go inside and make sure that there was no other in the dorms lest they die. Then—

Severus bit the inside of his cheek to stop from alerting the person holding his hand that was awake. That damn Hatake had seen him without his damn glamour! Shit, how could he allow such a thing to happen? No, he would not delve on what could have been done differently because there was nothing he could have done and, honestly, there wasn't much he could do now. He wasn't sure how much stronger Hatake had gotten but he was sure that he couldn't just erase the man's mind and expect it to work. Hatake wasn't and never had been a fool. In fact, he wouldn't be surprise if the gray haired shinobi had already written down everything or had simply told another person.

Severus sighed mentally; he was trapped now by one Kakashi Hatake. Maybe he was getting soft because there would have been a cold day in Hell when he was caught by not one but two men that backed him into a corner. First the Uchiha brat had backed him into a corner with his almost-pleading but he had chosen to talk to him—even if he had very little choice unless he wanted to end up in the situation he now had with Hatake.

"Harry, come on, you can't sit here forever…" It seemed as though Granger was in the room although he was not too shocked. Where Potter went, his two cohorts were usually close by although he had to question Poppy's… wisdom in allowing Potter inside of his room. He felt the tanned Gryffindor shift, his fingers curling tighter around his hand as though someone was going to step from the walls and steal him away at any moment.

"Potter, I hate to agree with Granger but she is right. You have been here since the Incident and you aren't eating—what good is the Boy-Who-Lived if he's dead?" Draco was probably sneering. That made three teenagers in his room.

"Boy-Who-Lived, what did you live from?" Four teenagers now that he realized that the Uzumaki was also in his room. Where the Hell was Poppy and why was she allowing so many people to his sickbed?

"Naruto, didn't you read the mission!? Or did you just accept whatever Lady Tsunade handed you?" Severus almost choked on his spit—the pink haired Ravenclaw was there too!? Perhaps Severus wasn't really in the infirmary but lying on a table in the Great Hall. It would surely explain the breach of his recovery privacy.

"Can the dobe even read?" Severus was not even surprise that the Uchiha was within the gang of teenagers. He wouldn't be surprised if _Tom Riddle_ was sitting amongst them too, sipping tea from a small teacup with a kitten doily for effect.

"Hey, don't be such a bastard, teme!" Naruto shouted loud enough that if Severus hadn't been awake already, he surely would have been then. Does the boy know nothing about the healing process or simply to not shout when indoors?

"_Please_, lower your voice Naruto!" Hermione scolded, probably making several hand gestures for emphasis. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't know we're in here and if she finds out, she'll be most upset."

"You're worried about Madam Pomfrey being upset?" Severus could imagine Draco's face twisting into an incredulous sneer. "I'd be more worried about Professor Snape being awakened before he wants to. It would be like smacking a Horntail on the nose."

"Have you experience with this?" That sounded like Harry but his voice was rather hoarse sounding probably from the lack of water and nutrients. The boy was a fool for doing that to himself although it did bring the question as to how long he had been unconscious. The poison had not been very powerful but Severus had been within its grasp for much longer than his students and he had not gone inside with an antidote.

"When I was around nine years old, he was staying at our manor and I just wanted to wake him up for gifts…" Draco started. Severus remembered quite firmly this day and quite fondly too. It was when he had finally gotten used to the way things were within this world mentally rather than physically which he feigned rather well. He had finally come to terms with the decisions made for him.

"What time was it?" Uchiha asked curiously. The hand holding Severus' shifted until blunt fingers were simply tracing over his palm idly.

"It might have been around four am…" That was a lie. It was exactly three fifteen am.

"You stormed into Severus' room at four am!?" Potter yelped, his hand latching again on his wrist.

"Man, even I wouldn't do that. It's just wrong to wake up before eleven," Uzumaki huffed, probably pouting.

"I was only nine!" Draco insisted, "Anyway, I threw open the door and, with a bit of accidental magic, I apparated on top of him. That room still has scorch marks and he nearly burned my precious skin. Can you imagine the scars that would have given me? Since then Father has banned me from my godfather's room until I learned defensive shields." Severus scoffed at the very idea that a simple shield would hinder him in any way. Besides, he had heard the brat stomping down the halls, squealing away. He simply wanted to scare him from disturbing him.

"While all that's good and all, is somebody gonna tell me about this whole 'boy who lived'?" Uzumaki cut in, sounding quite impatient. Two sighs, probably from Haruno and Granger, echoed in the room.

"You do know about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, correct?" Granger huffed. Yes, the Know-It-All hated when someone didn't know something which was odd. Granger loved to shine with all of her knowledge and if everyone was as smart, she wouldn't be very special any longer as Severus told her multiple times when she got on his nerves long enough.

"Of course I do! He's the guy that we're protecting the school from. Lord Voldemort," Uzumaki huffed as if offended that his stupidity was being questioned.

"You aren't supposed to say his name, idiot," Uchiha sighed loudly from the wall he was probably leaning on. 'Isn't any room to sit down is there?' Severus thought bitterly. He would have a talk with Pomfrey as soon as he 'woke up' about putting up greater alarms.

"It's just a name, nothing to be afraid of but come on, continue," Uzumaki urged, obviously resisting the urge to fight so that his question could be answered. Severus mentally rolled his eyes but didn't pretend to awaken. At first it was just about finding out who was in the room but now he just didn't feel like it.

"Naruto…" Haruno growled warningly, "The gist of the story is that he's a madman obsessed with 'blood purity'. A Prophecy was revealed to him that stated, in the terms that this Dark Lord interpreted, that Harry Potter would be his downfall. He went into the Potter's home and killed both of his parents before attempted to kill little Harry. His Killing Curse rebounded off of baby Potter and killed him thus making Potter the 'Boy Who Lived'."

(**)

"I never had my life summed up that easily," Harry said dryly, playing with the long, potion stained fingers. He didn't want to feel angry, he really didn't but that was his life that she was talking about his life as if he weren't there—as if he were nothing more than a character in a book. His life was not a book, his history could not be summed up in a simple four sentences said in a clipped, matter-of-fact tone. But he _was_ angry because this was not the first time.

"It seems that two Know-It-Alls still can't rub an emotional brain cell together," Malfoy sneered nastily. Harry turned is head, mouth opened wide to stare at the blond, quite shocked that the Slytherin had opened his mouth and say anything that sounded as if he were defending Harry. Hell, the blond didn't even say anything nice when he saved his skinny arse from Bellatrix.

"What did you say?" Sakura hissed, her eyes narrowing and her temper flaring. She balled her hands into fists, beginning to crack her knuckles. Malfoy raised a brow and stood from his chair, wand suddenly in his hand although he didn't raise it up in a disrespectful show of arrogance.

"Do you really fancy your chances against _me_ Haruno? I am not sure what you know of any of us but I must tell you that I never lose to any _man_," Draco taunted lightly, eyes tracing over her lack of breast and slight abundance of muscle. A hot flush rose in the girl's face and even hotter anger burned through her.

"Why you skinny little twig, I'll snap your neck in half!" Sakura shouted, slamming her fist down on the nightstand beside the sick bed. It caved in, wood splintering everywhere. Draco did not back down despite her remarkable show of strength, instead he raised his wand and spread his legs to steady his gait as his godfather had showed him multiple times. Sakura tore off her school robes to make sure they wouldn't get in the way and got prepared to rearrange the blonde's teeth.

"What is going on in here!?" the door slammed open to reveal an incensed Madam Pomfrey. Already spotted, the shinobi didn't bother blending into the shadows and 'disappearing' while the wizards didn't bother ducking under the Invisibility Cloak or taking a temporary camouflage potion thus also 'disappearing into thin air'.

"I thought I told you lot that no one was to disturb Professor Snape!?" Pomfrey roared, her wand coming out. The group of teenagers flinched under the anger of the pissed medic-witch despite the fact that they knew the stern nurse wouldn't actually cause them any physical harm or simply wasn't skilled enough to do it in some cases.

"Your screaming is going to awaken the dead, woman," a deep voice rasped. Whatever anger Pomfrey was going to bring down on a certain group's head was immediately tossed to the side as she realized that her patient was awake and kicking. Before she could reach the stirring man, said man found himself with an armful of Gryffindor Golden Boy. Harry's strong arms wrapped tightly around the man's narrow shoulders in a tight hug that took away the Potions Masters breath. Severus grunted but allowed the contact although his nose curled in disgust as he took in the scent of the dirty teenager. Merlin, the boy reeked of unwashed skin and depression!

"Mr. Potter, I thank you to release my patient before you break him!" Poppy barked, rapping the boy on the back of his head multiple times. Harry pouted but did release his hold, sitting back in his chair and latching onto the pale hand of his Professor once more. He wouldn't be driven from the room as his facial expression said although Poppy didn't even try due to her attention focusing on the once poisoned DADA teacher.

"I am not made of glass. I have, in fact, been told on numerous occasions that I am as tough as the Headmaster insane," Severus corrected snottily although he didn't protest the waving wand and the probing hands. Pomfrey muttered under her breath about various things that he heard her say every now and again

"Now that is not a nice thing to say, Severus," a good natured voice stated. Severus didn't have to turn to realize that the Headmaster was there. Pomfrey finished her analysis although she gave him a reproaching gaze that told him, quite firmly, to eat more than he currently did.

"How long was I unconscious?" Severus asked everyone in general as he shifted into a more comfortable position, folding his legs.

"Only three days," Draco answered first, settling on the end of his bed. Severus gave him a disbelieving look—where was the 'only' in three days of sleeping!? Never had a poison affected his body like that. In fact, Severus could withstand some of the most powerful poisons in all the worlds having digested them over a long course of time and building up his immune system.

"Well, it's impressive because some of the people that stayed in there just as long but had help from Sakura are still knocked out," Naruto nodded thoughtfully. He truly was impressed by the Magic User that was probably an Uchiha.

"Did anyone analyze the poison or capture the culprit?" Severus sighed. He would not delve on the subject or the possible mess his classes would be with only the purple haired shinobi as a teacher. He only hoped that they had someone not a complete idiot working with her.

"Professor Slughorn assured us that it was a weakening poison meant to drain magic and energy until the point of coma or death. Without the help of Miss Haruno, a lot of students would have died from it. That will be fifty points to Ravenclaw," Headmaster complimented the kunoichi subtly. Sakura blushed gently at the praise and quietly pulled her school robes back on.

"Now that you remind me, Headmaster, that will be fifteen points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Thirty from Ravenclaw," Severus stated maliciously, a smirk coming to his lips even as Albus frowned disapprovingly and noises of protest were made.

"Why are you taking away points from our Houses!?" Naruto demanded, stomping his foot. He knew that the points had no real matter in his life but his fellow students had told him about the House points and it was a fun game to play. He wasn't sure which House he was truly trying to help win but the black haired wizard had just taken points from _both _his Houses.

"For disturbing my healing process with your incessant chattering and yelling," Severus shrugged, his facial expression or lack thereof told Naruto that he didn't give a flying kunai about his feelings or his goal to win.

"Why more from Ravenclaw?" Sasuke tilted his head curiously. It didn't make sense to single out any House.

"For destroying that pile of wood that I am sure was once a nightstand," Severus smirked at the pink haired girl. Sakura felt her face turn a brighter red and she only wished that she could hit the man for being such a mean bastard but that wouldn't be right. He was in a position of respect and he was a simple Magic User. The advantage she had over him was great.

"Severus, when you are well enough, I would like to speak with you in my office. It is more about the attack on the Slytherin dorms," Dumbledore stated gently, taking his leave from the private infirmary room. Severus nodded to the back of the Headmaster's head and turned back to the teenagers that were staring at him with large eyes expect for the youngest Weasley who was scanning the room carefully.

"Do you not have classes today or is your time so free that you feel the need to wait for me to spontaneously combust?" Snape snapped out, a hot glare directing at all seven youngsters although the redhead was already standing and going for the door, getting his point. The rest were not as smart or simply didn't think him capable of doing something to enforce his words.

"Get. Out. Go to class, take a nap, kill a dog, I do not care. Just _leave_," Severus finally growled through gritting teeth. When none of them made a move to leave, Severus summoned his wand from the pile of destroyed dresser and began to spout out hexes that would make their great grandchildren feel them. Immediately the room was emptied out in a show of yelps and curses that were not of the spell type until all that remained were a sneering Snape and Potter who had yet to release his hold on his free hand. Severus turned his head; mouth opened to say something poisonous but was stopped at the tears that were flowing down the boy's face.

"I was worried," Harry whispered so light that Severus had to strain to hear him. With a sight, Severus opened his arms and allowed the younger wizard to latch onto him. This time Harry did not hold back, he squeezed him as hard as he could and buried his face within the unwashed locks that rested on Severus' head.

"I thought you were going to die when they told me that you wouldn't wake up. When I got here from searching the castle for invaders, Dumbledore was stopping Sakura from touching you and Pomfrey—I never seen her so scared and unsure. There was a long line of Slytherins on the beds too—still are but I didn't care about them. It was you that I was scared for. I know you went into that dorm much longer than everyone and you searched everywhere because you care about your students and wouldn't want to lose one but… Merlin, I was so scared," Harry murmured into his hair.

Harry didn't know what he would have done had he lost Snape. To not be able to hear the man make one snappish comment from another, to taunt and rile up others and even Harry… it sounded like Hell. Throughout the years of magic and insanity, through blood and death, there had always been one constant in Harry's life and that was Severus Snape. He loved the man and not that teenager 'puppy' love but real love.

He thought he was going to break as he waited desperately for Severus to open his eyes or show some sign that he was alive inside his body. Poppy was sure that he would either not ever awaken or, if he did, he would be mentally handicapped after taking so much of the poison within his system.

Harry had not been sure which would be worse but any future where Severus wasn't in his arms was a bad one in Harry's mind. Of course, he could now put that to rest and allow himself to bask within the heat the Severus' thin body gave off. He felt the older man sigh into his chest before shifting around and pulling himself up.

"Potter, I am perfectly fine. Nothing will happen to me so you need not worry. However, I must tell you something Harry," the former Potions Professor stated. Harry released his hold of the man, sure that he wouldn't disappear although he still kept his eyes on him in case he started to waver or show any signs of sickness.

"What is it? Do you need water? Would you like me to get you some robes or some food? You should eat something. Do you want to start working on a cure for the other Slytherins that stayed in too long or do you think—?" Harry's ramblings were cut off by a finger on his lips.

"While all that sounds excellent, something more important has to be said," Severus sighed and took a deep breath as though he were going to say a horrible secret, "You smell _horribly _and are in desperate need of a bath."

Harry pouted.

(**)

Somewhere, walking the grounds of Hogwarts, Kakashi and Iruka searched the perimeter stronger than they ever done. They had captured the culprit to the poisoned Slytherin dorms but they both knew that someone else had been in charge, someone that was after something although they could not decide what it was.

"Kakashi, there has been something bothering me," Iruka suddenly started as they ended their rounds. It was time for them to switch with some of the Order members which included Tonks and Kingsley. They would now go inside and search the halls for anyone else. Kakashi glanced up from his porn novel, disinterest coloring his face.

"Yo," he stated as a sign that he was actually listening. The chocolate hair shinobi stopped walking, grabbing the slightly older to force him to a standstill also. Kakashi lowered his book completely, knowing that this was one of the times where he was expected to not be a complete asshole especially if he didn't want to have his life made a living Hell and, though weaker, Kakashi didn't put it pass the dolphin to do horrible things.

"You believe that Severus Snape is Uchiha Seiji and yet I have never heard of an Uchiha Seiji. It does not make sense but you are so sure… who was Seiji towards you?" Iruka inquired, an underlining of jealousy coloring his vocals. Kakashi observed the shorter man curiously with his single eye before letting out a soft sigh. He supposed he should finally let this off of his chest and make someone understand his sense of urgency.

"He was… is the oldest son of Uchiha Fugaku and probably the most powerful Uchiha to ever come to that family," Kakashi started.

(**)

The End (Hoped you Enjoyed This Chapter)

Finally, now you know the relationship of Severus and Sasuke… or you think you do if he's really Seiji. Now, the reason why it took so long to finish this chapter is because 1, I'm lazy and b, it's near the end of the semester which means I'm in overdrive to either know or don't know.

Now, as a side note, I want you to know that the only concrete couples are Harry/Snape and (maybe) Sasuke/Pansy. I haven't decided on anything else so, make your claims.

COMMENT PLEASE because it shows love and I don't like being unloved.


	11. A Piece More

Hello my dear pudding pops! I had a lot of help with the couples and I've hammered out all the ones that will make an appearance. If you find that the randomness irks you... I don't really care. I was going to lie but nope, it's already set in stone. And it's almost perfectly even, the straight side leading by one.

I also made a slight mistake in ages in another chapter by saying that Seiji is only two years younger than Kakashi—the math doesn't add up so I fixed it. Nothing major and I fix it not only there but here.

Warning: mostly talking, a flashback and it's kinda short

Let's get this show on the road!

(**)

"The eldest…? That is silly, Hatake. Fugaku only has two sons. It's a well-known fact," Iruka chided gently. It really was common knowledge and even more common that Itachi was the strongest, a prodigy that was able to massacre the entire clan on his own. He left only his little brother in some show of weakness and love.

Kakashi shook his head with a put out sigh, turning his eye up to the sky. He was almost bored of telling people the same thing over and over but it helped him to believe the true words and after the face he had seen in the middle of that poisonous smoke before the man was ripped out of his hands. He was right, he knew that he was right and unlike those years ago, he would not let anyone tell him that he was wrong.

"Uchiha Seiji was Fugaku's _first_ son, two years before Itachi. I met him when we were children and he was and probably still is stronger than Itachi could even hope to be. We were almost friends due to my respect for him after he beat me time and time again," Kakashi told the younger man in his normally bored tone although it held a taste of wistfulness.

Iruka stared at him with curious brown eyes, his thoughts moving at high speeds. It seemed as though the perverted shinobi actually believed his silly words. However, Iruka was willing to believe in the gray haired man seeing as he rarely lied. However, if it were possible, if this Seiji (Severus) person was so powerful then what business did he have in a place like this? Surely the Hokage wouldn't allow such a skilled prodigy to waste his talents in the Magical World! The countless people that this one Uchiha could have saved, the massacre that could have been avoided!

"Why haven't I ever heard of him? If what you say is true then people would have noticed such a special child disappearing. He would have been in the Academy!" Iruka was below Kakashi's level so they hadn't seen each other in school, he had already graduated by the time Iruka attended but this Seiji would have definitely been there around the same time as him! Even an Uchiha prodigy attended the school even though he would have graduated before Iruka, he would have still gone.

"I don't know. I do not fully understand why but when he was around five or six, Seiji just… disappeared," Kakashi said this with an air of lightness but his hand was subtly shaking as it clenched tightly in his robe's pocket. He remembered when he walked up to the Uchiha mansion, face still bland but his steps hurried to spar with his favorite partner…

"_Hello, I am here for Uchiha Seiji," he stated formally, tilting his head up at the tall man with solemn onyx eyes. The man stared at him for a long time then abruptly turned, slamming the door in his face without a single word. Little Kakashi didn't take offense; instead he leaned against the wall, pulling out a book to read while he waited. It was always like this when he came to either visit or spar with the little boy. _

"_You are the one that wanted this Uchiha Seiji?" a voice asked in surprise. Kakashi looked up from his book and saw the Head of the Family and Seiji's father. He nodded, a small grin starting from under his mask. He would definitely beat that morbid little brat this time. Said brat would, at the very least, put up more of a fight than that loud mouthed Uchiha that liked to challenge him all the time. _

"_Yes Fugaku-sama, I am here for Seiji," Kakashi walked closer to the man. A small part of his brain wondered why the Head Uchiha looked so surprised to see him. _

"_Who is he?" Fugaku countered. Kakashi tilted his head. He had never known the man to be much of a joker; in fact he was stern despite the caring nature that shone in his dark eyes. _

"_I don't understand your question, Mr. Fugaku-sama. Are you asking me who _Uchiha Seiji_ is?" Kakashi inquired back, stressing out the name of the boy. _

"_Yes, who is this Seiji you speak of? I have not heard of this Uchiha," Fugaku nodded. Kakashi looked at the man carefully. Perhaps he was not speaking to Fugaku but some idiot in disguise because this was insanity. How could the man not know his own son? _

"_He is about this high," Kakashi gestured to his waist height seeing as the boy was five years younger than him. He was shaking subtly and a bit of hysteria climbed in his voice but he pushed it down. Obviously he was being toyed with but he would go along with his description._

"_He is skinny and pale, five going on six years old. His hair is black and cut just to his chin but he usually keeps it in a messy ponytail. He has dark eyes and has been able to activate his sharingan since he was two and a half and created a Great Fireball at the age of _one_ without dying from the strain. Seiji is a prodigy and your _son_!" _

"_I do have a prodigy son but his name is Itachi and he is only four," Fugaku contradicted with a quirked eyebrow and stern eyes. The man walked to the door and looked briefly inside, making some kind of hand gesture and said something too low for Kakashi to hear. When he pulled back, he was holding the hand of a small boy but this wasn't the one that he was looking for although he recognized him. _

"_Hi, Kakashi," Itachi whispered lightly with a kind smile. He was a gentle little boy that didn't particularly like fighting despite his abilities and intelligence that were quite like his older brother's but nowhere near as strong. Kakashi waved and let out a mental sigh. Finally, this was someone he could talk to. _

"_Hello, Itachi. I am looking for Seiji, have you seen him?" Kakashi asked the young child. Itachi's face scrunched up for a moment in a look of complete sadness before shifting to confusion. Then he said the words that Kakashi didn't want to hear: _

"_Who is that?" Itachi muttered. It took all of Kakashi's power to not shake the little boy and to put all of his emotions back together. There was something going on, something that he didn't truly _want_ to understand. He shut off his facial expressions, despite them being hidden behind his mask and turned on his heel. _

"_I am sorry that I bothered you, Mr. Fugaku-sama," he called over his shoulders. When he was out of their sight, he ran. He ran quicker than he ever ran until he came to the training grounds, almost barreling directly into the loudmouthed brat he had walked away from. _

"_You're back to fight, Hatake!?" Obito smiled over Rin's shoulder. The girl turned around from her fighting position and grinned at Kakashi before frowning. _

"_Is something wrong, Kakashi?" she probed softly. Kakashi ignored her and grabbed onto Obito's shoulders, looking past the orange goggles to meet the dark eyed gaze. _

"_Obito, where is _Uchiha Seiji_?" he demanded. Obito stiffened under his hold and something passed through his eyes, something that Kakashi wanted to grab a hold of and shake until it told him ever dirty little secret but, like Itachi, it was quickly gone and replaced with amused confusion. _

"_What's got you in a twist, Kakashi? And who is Uchiha Seiji?" _

(**)

Kakashi's lips turned into a harsh scowl. They had all pretended that they hadn't known that Seiji hadn't existed until Kakashi became very determined in his young but skilled age and caused a bit of trouble in his quest. It wasn't until then that Minato had approached him and told him that Seiji was gone and would never come back. He wouldn't answer any questions or clarify what he meant but now Kakashi understood. Seiji had been in the Magical World, hidden away like a dirty secret but the questions were still there. Why was Seiji here? Why did he deny who he was or even why was it such a—

"What are you two doing?" a chiding voice demanded. The two shinobi turned their heads and saw the back of the scarred wizard that had been a part of the tour, Remus, Kakashi believed. The white haired jonin glanced at Iruka and noticed the man was struggling to keep down a hot blush. He quirked a curious brow but didn't comment, instead turning his bland eye to the man that seemed to be scolding someone at the corner not too very far from them.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, Professor. Gred and I were just stretching out our limbs!" a voice started.

"You are ever so truthful Forge. It is such a nice day Professor, join us in our walk!" a voice exactly the same continued. Even from the back, Kakashi could tell that the shabby teacher didn't believe a word of that baloney while Iruka had a sixth sense about children and their lying. Those two were definitely lying.

"I am sorry boys. It's just that the Extendable Ears are so close to those ninjas over there that I hadn't realized that you were just taking a walk instead of eavesdropping," Remus returned in a sweet voice that told those two they were in big trouble. Kakashi and Iruka looked around, trying to spot some kind of device that could be used to spy on them but neither could find anything. Then something moved and caught Kakashi's eye—it looked like a human ear. He strode calmly over to it and picked it up between his fingers, observing it casually.

"Looks like we were caught George."

"Yes Fred, completely busted but at least the Professor is distracted by that yummy individual."

"He _does_ look quite yummy. Remus has good taste in that department."

"Speaking of yummy and good taste, looks as though our merchandise has caught _someone's_ attention."

"Who? Ah, now that is the _definition_ of tasty. Do you think he would mind a nibble or two?"

"With two striking blokes like us?"

"Yes brother, quite right. We are striking."

It took Kakashi a moment to realize that not only were the voices close to him but they were being directed to him. He looked up and saw twin redheads smiling in that way that told him that they wanted nothing more than to rip off his pants. It was a look he received often but this look was more intense and made him feel naked as their eyes roved over his body. It didn't help that they were holding an ear and both had the prankster light in their eyes.

"Yo," he half waved.

"I am Fred Weasley," the first twin smiled charmingly.

"He's lying, I'm Fred Weasley and he's George," the other denied with the same exact smile. Kakashi immediately had the vague feeling that he did not like these two and that he would end up killing them both rather violently.

"Don't pay attention to him—I'm Fred and he's George!"

"No, don't pay attention to that idiot. I'm definitely George and he's definitely Fred."

"Wait, I thought I was Fred."

"No, no, you're George!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… no… maybe!"

The two finally stopped talking and simply stared at each other silently, their lips pursed in thought, Fred (or George) still holding onto the ear. Kakashi felt his eye twitch. Yes, he was definitely going to kill one or both of them…

(**)

Severus stretched his body as he observed the potion formula that he had just completed. He couldn't believe that meddlesome witch had thought she could keep him in the Hospital Wing all day without any kind of restraint. He scoffed low under his breath and began to reread his solution to the poison. It had taken an hour of observing not only the symptoms but also the poison sample before Severus had sat down and began to think of an antidote. Another hour and he had a sufficient cure. Some would call him a genius but he would simply say that it was obvious. Then again, if he calculated wrong with this brew… the seven or so Slytherins would die painfully. No, no, he could not think like that. He was confident in his brewing!

"What do you want?" he barked out in his private lab as he sensed something amiss. He glared at a patch of shadow until it moved and detached itself to reveal Sasuke. He already knew what the boy wanted but he hoped against hope that he was just there to stalk him.

"I want you to finish your story. It was interrupted last time, I believe," the shinobi responded calmly. Then again, his life was never that easy or his luck ever that good. Severus sighed harshly under his breath and gestured to the stool on the other side of the table with the glinting knife.

"You will have to listen while I brew. Where did I leave off?" the Potions Master lit the fire under the cauldron. Sasuke, not a very forgetful teenager immediately told him his exact words easily. He sighed at the obvious persistence and began to grind up the silvery nails.

"In a single month she found the wife of the second family. The wife of the second family… in fact let us call these women by names. The last thing we would want is for you to be confused. Mikoto and Eileen, I am sure you can connect the dots. These two women were complete opposites. While Mikoto had a loving husband and the joy of never wanting for much, Eileen had to work her hands bloody and her joints stiff _just_ to put food on the table for her drunk of a husband. Despite being the best Potion Mistress of her time, Eileen never used her talents in fear of her husband's wrath despite how much it hurt not only her but her son. Mikoto could not see this for she was a very determined woman that loved her husband more than anything. She pleaded with Eileen to help her, to save her husband and her from scandal and, with promises that she would do anything, Eileen created a very special potion for her."

"So, this potion created fertility?" Sasuke guessed, almost hypnotized by the way the stained hands moved over the cauldron and the haunting black eyes that would glance at him every now and again while his silky voice wove this slice of history.

"Two points to Slytherin although it was fairly obvious for anyone with a brain between their ears," Severus drawled heatedly, "Mikoto was _exuberant_ of this 'miracle' potion and she returned home victorious, completely disregarding any warnings that the witch shouted to her turned back. Her husband too ignored his wife's disappearance and simply celebrated her return. He soaked in her confidence that she could not only bear his children but she could do it safely."

"She, with the miracle potion, was wholly accurate, their first child—a son—came exactly nine months after their first try. The couple was jubilant and their joy only grew as they realized that the boy was a prodigy beyond which the world had ever seen," Severus paused for a brief moment, hand hands white knuckled on the ladle that he held. Sasuke wasn't sure if the man was angry because of Itachi (who else would be the first prodigy son?) or because he was revealing something important that he did not want to part with.

"Are you talking about Itachi?" he asked blankly although he was truly being cautious. The man raised a brow.

"I recall telling you to not jump to conclusions," Snape returned, "Soon after their first child, two years later in fact, they had another boy and he too was a prodigy and then four years after the second child they had their last boy. While this family was happy in their blissful existence, the second family was not quite as luckily. You see, their son was a prodigy much like the first son, frightfully brilliant and quite nasty however what was to be expected from a child raised in a hateful home? The child came to a school with people like him, not brilliant but with magic and though he thrived academically, he was not so lucky with his fellow peers."

"He made enemies, didn't he?" Sasuke encouraged as the man stopped once more. The Defense teacher started to stir the yellow solution and slowly, it turned purple and then pure white.

"Yes and while they were not quite as ruthless as the enemies you and I have faced, they were quite cruel and they were outnumbering to this boy without a single friend to help him. Every day they teased and picked and tormented this boy. No matter how much he hid it, no matter how much he fought back, the boy was slowly breaking down. Then one night, in his sixth year at this magical school… the boy was pranked by his enemy but this prank did not have the effect the enemy had thought it would." Severus stopped stirring as the solution turned thinner and more like soup. He quickly took out the metal spoon and extinguished the fire, turning all of his attention onto the Uchiha sitting across from him. He did not wish to continue, he wished to wipe away his tale and pretend he had never started but he had to continue. He could not stop. Someone had to take some of his burden before he started to crack like the boy in his story.

"What happened?"

"You must understand that the enemy had thought this prank would scare the boy and that the monster he had sent the boy to would simply growl but remain relatively tamed however… children are quite delusional and dumb. The monster did not simply growl and was not tamed in any way. The monster attacked the boy, attacked him with a viciousness that the boy could not combat with enough to stop the inevitable."

"Inevitable?" Sasuke felt the cold fingers of horror pull at his gut because he knew what happened to that boy in the second family, knew what must have happened for these families to continue their connection with each other but he wouldn't guess.

"The boy, Severus Snape, was murdered in cold blood."

(**)

To Be Continued

Admit it, you are so pissed that I ended it right there and, hopefully, shocked.

Comment please and hoped you ENJOYED!


	12. Forgive Me

You know, it would interest me if you guys told me who/what they thought Severus was going to be. I know it's random but I love hearing people's thought process and… most of you don't care… sigh, onwards.

(**)

"He… died?" Sasuke felt his mind racing, ideas and interjections coming to his tongue before ending just as quickly. He couldn't jump to conclusions although he had a fair idea as to who he was staring at. The man with his odd features that looked twisted and pasted on that was, very likely, his older brother—his full older brother—was no longer looking at him but now staring into the cooling potion.

"The real Snape _died_ and the second family, Snape's family, forced you to replace their son?" Sasuke told him to not jump to conclusions but it was hard to do this when he was staring at his older brother. This was an older brother that was obviously spared by his other (murderous) older brother then again, by what the man had told him, he was more skilled than Itachi which was disturbing to say the least.

Sasuke felt the anger rise within him. It was an anger that he thought he had long since pushed away but it was back with a vengeance. If Severus (Seiji—whatever!) had been in the Hidden Leaf then the slaughtering would never have happened or if someone had told him that not all of the Uchiha clan had been wiped out, he never would have _considered_ Orochimaru. He never would have nearly sold his soul to the devil and lost everything he ever had. The nightmares that kept him up at night would not have plagued him.

"I have already told you to not—," Before Severus could scold the boy, a knock suddenly sounded on his door. He glanced sharply at the Uchiha, expression clearly telling the boy to calm himself down. Being a shinobi made Sasuke a master of his emotions and his face went decidedly blank.

"Headmaster," Severus stated as he swept to the door. It was really the only person that could be knocking on his door and, it turned out that he was completely right. The old man was standing there, looking his actual age in one of the rare times that Albus showed that he was just as human as the next man. He had his hopes and his disappointments, he had his regrets and there were a lot of regrets that happened when battling evil most of your life. He straightened up and the twinkle returned as he noticed the curious glance from the shinobi boy behind Severus.

"I did not realize that you had company, my boy," he smiled in an achingly fake way, "How is your mission coming along Mr. Uchiha?"

"I have noticed some odd disappearances and I am investigating them but they do not seem malevolent as of yet," Sasuke reported robotically. Albus nodded his head thoughtfully while Severus stood in the middle of the room quite awkwardly. One of them would have to go and it was obvious that the one would not be Albus.

"I will talk to you at a later time, Professor Snape," Sasuke announced quietly as he slid from his stool. He half bowed to Albus and soon walked quickly from the private labs and towards his Common Room. He truly did have to investigate some things but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be back to continue their conversation. He wanted to know the rest of the story; he wanted to make sure that the burning hatred that he felt within his soul was not for naught. Sasuke clenched his teeth and attempted to cool his overwhelming anger. Perhaps he should talk with Pansy, the girl odd brought out calm within him.

(**)

"Was there something that you wanted, Headmaster?" Severus inquired as he began to take out empty vials for the potion once it was cooled enough.

"I told you that I had wanted to speak with you about the attack on the Slytherin's Dorms," Albus scolded the young man lightly. Severus sighed and placed down the glass, he hated when people lied to him.

"I already know what you think. You believe that it was Voldemort's doing and I agree with you. However, that is not what you wished to speak with me about," Severus sat down across from the older man, his hard eyes boring into the weathered face. Once more Albus looked to be an old man with the world on his shoulders and somehow Severus could not bring himself to feel sorry. He had lived four lives so far and every step he made could make or break the very thin ice he treaded on. The stress that had been placed on him, no matter how skilled he was and still is was great.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Albus suddenly inquired, his eyes turning wistful. Severus stiffened at the sudden change of subject but he gave a hesitant nod. His memory was absolutely perfect although he sometimes had to concentrate to figure out which ones were definitely his and which ones weren't quite real.

"I remember when I first saw you. It was a beautiful day…"

_Albus wanted to appreciate the beauty that the day had to offer but he was not in the position to do so. He was not in this place to do a good deed or to even visit a friend. He was here to break up a family and probably cause misery to a small child simply because there was a greater good he had to protect. He looked at the large mansion before him and he knew that he was in the right place. _

_The mansion was just outside of the village, almost secluded in its own way as though the villagers wanted nothing to do with the Uchiha people. It reminded him sadly of the small Slytherin on the verge of drawing his last breath. If these people were not careful, blood would be spilt and there was never a case where that was a good thing. With a sigh, Albus ventured forward and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, it was opened by a stern looking man with hard eyes. _

"_You are the Wizard that has come for Seiji?" he snapped immediately, his face twisted in absolute hatred. _

"_Ah, you must be Uchiha Fugaku," Albus smiled softly so he wouldn't be seen as a threat. The man did not move and for a brief moment, Albus saw pure sadness within him. This was a man that was going to lose his son and he had nothing to show for it. Fugaku muttered something under his breath and turned on his heel, waving a hand for Albus to follow. _

"_He is training with his brother and a few others," Fugaku explained as he was lead to the back of the house. In the back was a large field, so large in fact that it stretched beyond the eye's vision so it was ample room for a good sparring match. Albus followed close behind the Head Uchiha and then paused as a strong hand landed on his chest. As soon as he saw the boy, he knew exactly that this was the one that he was looking for. _

_The boy was pale, much paler than his brethren around him with hair as black as his father's pulled into a sloppy ponytail. His hair was the only thing that was messy, his form and clothing were perfect. He observed the five grown men and the one teenager standing a distance away from him and the other little boy. His eyes were bright red, swirling gently with the three- tomoe Sharingan. _

_Albus didn't look at the other child because this one nearly caused him to faint. He was well-versed with the prestigious clans so he knew that someone this young should not be able to wield the Sharingan and definitely not a full matured one. Yet this child held it without flickering or flinching. _

"_Itachi, you must always stay calm when facing an opponent, it doesn't matter if there is one or five hundred. Do not _ever_ panic. Once you panic, you have lost," the taller of the little boys lectured almost quietly, the soft wind blowing his young voice in Albus and the father's direction. _

"_Seiji… my sharingan is not steady," the smaller one, Itachi wasn't whining but simply stating a fact. The red of his eyes flickered on and off and only had one of the small symbols within it. _

"_Just because you are an _Uchiha_ does not mean that your sharingan is everything. Never become reliant on such a thing. Besides, it's just going to make us blind in the end," Seiji shrugged carelessly. He blinked and suddenly he only had his onyx eyes. He turned his head to his little brother's and shifted position so that he was standing straight. _

"_What are you doing!?" Itachi demanded, "You are leaving yourself open, brother!" _

"_You are stronger than your family's blood Itachi," Seiji ignored him and carelessly rapped the boy across the forehead, "Do not let anyone tell you or our baby brother anything different. You are your own person and no one controls you. The most important things in this life are you, your family and your Village. Do you understand?" _

"_I… I understand brother," Itachi smiled softly. Seiji smirked and his sharingan was back on once he was satisfied. _

"_Also, no matter how much you wish to do so, never underestimate your opponent," the boy flicked his wrist and a cloud of smoke hid him. Albus leaned forward slightly to have a better grip on what was happening just in time to see Itachi jump backwards, barely avoiding a stabbing kunai. The smoke cleared to reveal the teenager that Albus could have sworn was still standing on the other side of the field. He looked over and saw that the boy was not there, obviously. _

"_Dear, Shisui, one day they'll praise you for your Body Flicker but until then…" Seiji suddenly appeared on the young teenager's side and quickly drove his elbow into the exposed ribs. Shisui grunted and tried to twist away from the small boy but Seiji was too quick. The small boy jumped into the air, his body twisting gracefully but much too fast for anyone to appreciate it. Shisui just barely moved back to avoid being kicked in the face but lost his kunai on the way. Seiji continued after him, Itachi too joining the fight to protect his brother's exposed back. Together the little boys fought the teenager and five grown men with skill that far exceeded anyone of their age or thrice their age. _

"_GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!" Itachi's voice rang out as he found himself facing off with Shisui alone. The small boy took in a deep breath and expelled a large ball of burning fire, at least twice his height. It barreled down the grassy side quickly but was countered quickly by Shisui. The two collided but the older overtook the small Uchiha and the boy had to move out of the way to avoid being harmed. _

"_That was good Itachi-san but let me show you a _true_ Great Fireball," one of the men sneered at the boy. Itachi glared with his heritage now completely off and it was obvious that he was exhausted after using such great chakra. It had been amazing that one so young was able to do it in the first place especially since they normally did their first great fireball at the age of ten. _

"_Great FIREBALL JUTSU!" the man shouted, drawing in breath until his cheeks swelled. _

"_Itachi!" Seiji threw himself in front of his brother, hands moving rapidly to form the same jutsu. He cocked his head back, chest and cheeks swelling with not only air but chakra then he expelled it over two fingers to form a fireball that was, indeed, great. It was much more superior to the man that had tried to attack his little brother and quickly destroyed the smaller ball. The man let out a cry of pain as he was sent flying backwards into two of his comrades. _

"_This battle is over," Fugaku announced, stepping into the field. The men all nodded to him, bowing deep before they left. Shisui did not do the same; instead he followed the little boys so that they could greet the older man as children normally do, no matter how powerful and intelligent the child. The messy haired teenager tossed a curious glance at Dumbledore, looking at him from under his impossibly thick black lashes before turning his attention to his Clan's Head. _

"_Father!" the two boys shouted, twisting their heads with twin looks of happiness. Fugaku nodded to the boys and opened his arms to accept their launching hugs although he nearly fell backwards at their speed and combined weight. The man let out a chuckle and set the talented boys back on their feet. Before Albus could open his mouth to say anything, the little boy interrupted him. _

"_Did you see Itachi, father? He was _stunning_. Children his ages would have killed themselves trying to do a Great Fireball and yet Itachi did it and HELD it. If he was not up against Shisui, he would have won," Seiji proclaimed proudly although rather subdued. _

"_I am not amazing, you were able to do it at _one_… and you had to come in to protect me," Itachi murmured, not whining but simply stating a fact. Seiji looked at the boy with his face hard and his eyes blank. Then he reached over and brought his knuckles across his brother's forehead much harder than when they were on the field. Itachi yelped and grabbed the slight red mark, glaring hotly at his older brother though he did not move to attack him. _

"_Unfortunately, my _foolish_ little brother," Seiji drawled out with dark smirk on his face, "I am your older brother and you are the bearer of my love therefore you will suffer my protection even beyond my death. When our baby brother is born, he will have both of our love and you'll have to protect him while I protect you." _

"_If that's true then who shall protect you, little Seiji?" Shisui teased gently, stealing the boy's rubber band. Seiji's hair fell around and in front of his face and Albus honestly did take a step back. With a longer, hooked nose this boy could definitely be the child lying in the hospital wing. However, that boy never smiled like this six year old was doing at the moment as he pushed back the jaggedly cut silky locks. A few days unwashed and a potion for hair length… _

"_Why Shisui, isn't that why you're here?" Seiji fluttered his lashes at the older Uchiha. Shisui let out a bark of laughter and scooped the boy into his arms, landing a chaste kiss on his forehead despite the weak squirming to get away. Albus was shocked at this display from the boys _(although it wouldn't be years later until he realized why he was so shocked)_. _

"_When I get into the Military Police Force, I'll protect the entire Village! But you'll always hold my heart, little Seiji and you too Itachi," Shisui winked playfully at the other small boy that looked on with amusement. _

"_I believe that is for naught, Shisui. Kakashi-san is much more likely to have Seiji's heart," Itachi muttered just loud enough. Before anyone could even predict it, the little boy was flat on his back with his little brother over top of him. _

"_That wasn't very nice my _foolish_ little brother now prepare to DIE!" Seiji growled and ducked down with tickling fingers. _

(**)

"I could not understand why I was so shocked by that scene then I realized something," Albus folded his hands in front of him as he stared at the young man in front of him. Severus was gripping the end of the table in white knuckled hands, his eyes oddly dead but Albus already knew that it was just a way for him to stop the tears. Yes, he had learned a lot about both Severus Snape and Uchiha Seiji and in front of him sat a blend of both with the body of just one.

"Two years later, when I found you in that little pocket of darkness, clawing at the Dark Mark and crying, I realized with a shock that you were but a _child_. Despite the strength you wielded, the intelligence you possessed, sarcasm you spat, and control you held in a vice grip, you were a child. I thought of you as a spy, a tool… a _weapon_ and nothing more. I know that you believe that I was relieved with Severus' death but that is not true," Albus felt as though he was pleading with the man before him and maybe he was. He hadn't been relieved when the dark boy had been on his deathbed but he had acted quickly to ensure that his death wasn't for nothing. The Potions Master shifted and looked at the empty jars that should be filled with the antidote at this moment.

"I do not believe you. I know what you think Albus. Severus was already a Death Eater when he was killed and you saw it as a chance for the light to have a spy. I am a prodigy, Severus was a prodigy but only one of us would go against the 'Dark Lord'," Seiji slowly brought his eyes up, one with his sharingan shining brightly and the other anguish filled onyx in a look that Severus carried on his face during his last moments.

Dumbledore sighed sadly as he knew that Seiji would never believe him, no matter how many times he said it. He wished that he could have convinced the boy all those years ago that what he was doing was for the greater good but no one seemed to understand that. Sacrifices had to be made in times of darkness and, sometimes, children were required to be warriors. Albus stood from the stool and slowly walked to the door. They had spoken enough for the day.

"Perhaps one day, you will forgive this old man. I truly am sorry for what had to be done. If you are to believe anything, believe that I am sorry, young Seiji," the old man murmured loud enough for the younger to hear him. He heard the triple agent shift and let out a sigh that brought saddened blue eyes back to him.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Dumbledore-sama. War forces the hands of men, women and children alike. On another note, my name is Severus Snape, Hogwarts' Potions Master," Severus smirked darkly with a mocking bow. Albus, for the first time in several weeks, felt a real smile come to his lips.

(**)

Tonks wandered through the halls of Hogwarts without any goal location in mind. She was just so _bored_. Ever since she and a few others had been asked back to the school, it had been painfully quiet. It was still shocking that someone had actually been stupid enough to poison Professor Snape and his Slytherins of all people. That man was scary, even more so now. Tonks had heard some students talking about his dueling skills and some kind of potion he took seconds before beating a shinobi woman within seconds. She had always known about his way with spells but that he beat one of those ninja…

"Oof!" Tonks let out a grunt of pain as she tripped on her feet and ran face first in a mass of soft. It was vaguely familiar, something that she probably owned and there were two, covered only in what felt like fishnet. Tonks took in a deep breath (taking in the scent of something sweet like a pastry) and tried to get her bearings only to trip once more and force her and the object—probably a person—to the ground.

"I knew if I waited long enough, I would see two birds together," an amused voice announced. Tonks felt her face go red as she finally realized just what her face was buried in. She launched up onto her knees and saw the purple haired female ninja. Her brown eyes were sparkling with amusement and her robes were shut just enough to keep her nipples from sight. The woman really was a scandal in this outfit and the position did look very incriminating.

"Oh cousin, why didn't you tell me that you were into girls? I could have set you up a long time ago. At least you have good taste. She's hot," Sirius continued. Tonks' hair shifted into red spikes as she whipped her head around to glare at the older wizard. Black simply winked at her as though he wasn't afraid of the hexes she could beat him with. Of course she held control of herself as she spotted the silent shadow next to him, dull brown eyes and hair much too bright for the sadness that surrounded him.

"Wotcher Ron!" she smiled, pulling the cheery out as much as she humanly possible. Ron blinked as though he were surprised that she had addressed him. Tonks felt her heart twist in her chest for the tortured male and she bounced over to him, bumping shoulders purposely with Sirius although she tripped on his foot and landed in Ron's arms less on purpose. The redhead didn't even budge at her weight and carefully helped her to her a more graceful position.

"I still don't know how you became an Auror… no coordination at all dear cousin," Sirius taunted then jumped out of reach from her nasty wart hex. He stuck his tongue out playfully at the metamorphmagus and swaggered over to the violet haired kunoichi who was just now sitting up and adjusting her robes to be a bit more proper. He stood over her and looked her over one more time and let out a small wolf whistle.

"My name is Sirius Black and I definitely approve," he leered as he continued to look her over. He offered his hand to help her up although he knew very well that she didn't need it. The woman let out a loud bark of laugh and accepted it, jumping to her feet with his pull. She paused and gave him the same look that he had given her then smirked with an aura just as dirty and perverted as his.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko and… well, you'll do," she smirked. The man was handsome in that rugged way that made Anko 'swoon' (if she was the kind of girl to swoon) and he was definitely confident in his handsomeness which would only make it better when she conquered him.

"We should leave them before they start buggering in the hallway," Tonks murmured to Ron only to notice that the redhead was already on his way of leaving. The older witch pouted and headed after him, trying to draw him into conversation. She would get Ron to smile once more if it killed her!

(**)

"Hey Hermione… what are you doing?" Harry looked at his best friend. The girl was absolutely surrounded by various books and her hair was sticking up in many directions as she darted through pages and searched with the diligence of a woman on a mission. He looked around and saw that the rest of the Common Room was completely empty which wasn't odd. No one wanted to be around Hermione when she researching anything. They still hadn't found the body of that third year that had decided to disrupt her.

"I'm trying to figure out what potion Professor Snape used in that match. There are various potions that increase speed but they also destroy concentration and do not wear off after a few seconds," Hermione muttered out her answer distractedly. It was only that it was Harry that he didn't find himself on the end of a glare cold enough to freeze a Basilisk.

"That silver one? Why won't you just ask him?" Harry plopped down on the couch although he was careful to avoid a less than savory book that snapped at him. Hermione finally looked up from her book to give him an incredulous look.

"Oh right," Harry had forgotten that Snape didn't just give out answers. He was a sexy cryptic bastard that featured in most of Harry's sexual dreams and could make anyone cum just by talking but he was a cryptic bastard nonetheless. He also had a distinct hatred for spelling things out for people unless it was to tell people that they were stupid or, if he wanted to be mean, that they smelled bad. Harry pouted and folded his arms over his chest as he remembered the order to take a shower. In fact, that was the only reason why he wasn't at the man's side at the present moment.

"Harry, do you know what this could mean?" Hermione brought his attention back to her. He raised a brow at the thick haired girl.

"Um… that the potion isn't in the book?" he guessed. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"No, Harry. Potions can do anything but one thing they cannot do is give something without taking something else. If a potion regrows your bones, it hurts horribly. If a potion gives you dreamless sleep then it also slowly becomes addictive until you can't sleep without it. Potion and a lot of magic is a lot of give and take," Hermione explained. Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what his friend was trying to tell him. It was obviously important but he couldn't see the significance. So what, Severus had taken a potion that made his motions fast enough to catch and knock a ninja on her arse.

"You think that Severus already had that speed and used the potion as… a diversion?" he guessed again. Hermione nodded excitably and jumped to her feet to round the small table to him.

"Exactly. I have been thinking about that shinobi, Mr. Hatake, and the vague resemblance between Sasuke and Professor Snape. What if Professor Snape truly _is_ a shinobi?" Hermione whispered low just in case someone was nearby.

"No… that's not right," Harry felt his blood run cold. Severus was the one person that never lied to him, that always told him the truth whether he wanted to hear it or not. There wasn't a way that he lied about this.

"What do you mean Harry? It's thoroughly possible that Professor Snape is truly a shinobi although that would then make everything we know about him rather iffy, not that we knew much to begin with," Hermione was confused. Normally Harry didn't question her research and she had certainly been researching through Professor Snape. She rooted through some books and finally found one with a cry of elation. She flipped it open and pointed to some photos. Harry numbly dragged his eyes down. It was a young Severus sneering at an opponent as he whipped his wand and shouted something. Under it was a short article explaining that it was 4th year student, Severus Snape wiping the floor with 7th year student, Zeus Shavers.

"Okay…?" he trailed off. Hermione held up her hand and brought out another book, flipping to another page. It was another duel, this one too with Severus Snape but he was older, 7th year and this time he was dueling a teacher in a sparring match. Harry squinted at the photos, trying to catch what Hermione obviously caught.

Then he saw it.

"Two different forms… and their faces are different." The different features were hardly noticeable to someone that wasn't staring as hard as he could and often stared into the face of the man on a daily basis. Harry felt his heart twist within his chest as he jumped to his feet. He nearly ran out of the Common Room, ignoring the calls of Hermione for him to come back.

He lied to him. Severus _lied_ to him. He let Harry pour out his heart and soul but he didn't give him the same decency to tell the truth.

"You LIED to ME!" Harry roared angrily as his magic sent the heavy door flying inwards.

(**)

To Be Continued

I am sorry for the long wait but my internet has been taken away and I'm at a library. I hate being timed. Anyway, so yup, another cliffhanger although much nicer and a huge cliché. You'll get over it.

So yeah, comments, questions, and/or cookies?


End file.
